Pupilek Nauczyciela
by Annormal
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Latem, Hermiona zostaje zaatakowana przez Śmierciożerców. Udaje jej się uciec, zamieniając się w jej formę animagiczną. W jakiś sposób, kończy na Spinner's End, jako nowe zwierzątko Snape'a. Niepewna czy może mu zaufać, pozostaje w kociej formie i ma okazję lepiej przyjrzeć się jego prawdziwemu obliczu. SS/HG
1. Futrzana Kulka

**Pupilek Nauczyciela**

**Od tłumacza:  
**Ja tu tylko tłumaczę! Autorką historii jest IceQueenRia (oryginał można znaleźć na tej stronie pod tytułem „Teacher's Pet", wszystko oczywiście jest za jej przyzwoleniem), a właścicielką świata HP- wszystkim zanana pani Rowling. Miało nie być tłumaczenia przed maturą, ale zdaję w tym roku również egzamin CAE, a takie tłumaczenie to wspaniałe ćwiczenie. Poza tym bardzo spodobał mi się ten fic i ogólnie lubię pairing HG/SS. Z miejsca informuję, że tłumaczenie nie jest profesjonalne, ale na pewno będę się starać oddać sens i zrobić to w sposób jak najlepszy. Niektóre zwroty i wyrażenia są nieprzetłumaczalne, dlatego chodzi mi przede wszystkim o ogólne znaczenie. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania! Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana :)

**Rozdział betowany przez _partofforever_, wielkie podziękowania dla niej za cuda, które zdziałała z tym tekstem!**

**Od autora:  
**_**Informacja-**_ Nie jestem właścicielem Harry'ego Pottera  
_**Podsumowanie-**_ Latem, Hermiona zostaje zaatakowana przez Śmierciożerców. Udaje jej się uciec, zamieniając się w jej formę animagiczną. W jakiś sposób, kończy na Spinner's End, jako nowe zwierzątko Snape'a. Niepewna czy może mu zaufać, pozostaje w kociej formie i ma okazję lepiej przyjrzeć się jego prawdziwemu obliczu.

"_Książę Półkrwi"_ zignorowany.

**Rozdział pierwszy - Futrzana Kulka**

Było lato przed siódmym i ostatnim rokiem Hermiony Granger w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Odrzuciła wakacyjne zaproszenie Rona Weasley'a, jego rodziny i ich przyjaciela Harry'ego Pottera na rzecz wakacji spędzonych z rodzicami.

Rodzice Hermiony byli mugolami, niemagicznymi ludźmi i oboje pracowali jako dentyści. Jako mała dziewczynka Hermiona była z nimi bardzo blisko, ale lata spędzone w Hogwarcie dały o sobie znać.

Przed rozpoczęciem szkoły trzyosobowa rodzina robiła wszystko razem. W weekendy odwiedzali galerie sztuki, muzea, chodzili do teatru lub po prostu oglądali filmy w domowym zaciszu. Hermiona przegadała z matką wiele nocy, rozprawiając o chłopcach i innych „dziewczyńskich" sprawach.

Jednakże Hogwart był szkołą z internetem, dlatego Hermiona była daleko od rodziców przez większą część roku. W pierwszej klasie pisała do nich listy prawie codziennie, a oni zawsze odpisywali. Potem, na drugim roku, dziewczyna pisała już tylko raz w tygodniu. W trzeciej klasie było to już raz miesięcznie i jeszcze rzadziej na czwartym i piątym roku. W szóstej klasie Hermiona wysłała do domu nie więcej niż trzy listy przez cały rok.

Na początku lata musiała zmierzyć się z trudną prawdą - drogi jej i rodziców bardzo się rozeszły. W samochodzie atmosfera była okropnie nieprzyjemna, przypominało to rozmowę pomiędzy obcymi ludźmi. Gdy Hermiona przekroczyła próg rodzinnego domu, była zszokowana ilością zmian, jakie tam zaszły. Niosąc kufer na górę, do sypialni, zdała sobie sprawę, że już nie czuje się w tym miejscu jak w domu. Z tych właśnie powodów zdecydowała się spędzić całe lato z rodzicami, w nadziei, że uda jej się naprawić ich relacje.

Oczywiście rodzice nadal ją kochali, Hermiona wiedziała o tym i ona również ich kochała, ale żadne z nich nie mogło zaprzeczyć, że nie byli ze sobą tak blisko jak powinni.

Pierwszy tydzień był najgorszy. Po wielu próbach dziewczyna uznała, że porozumienie się z mamą i tatą jest niemożliwe. Mówili o rzeczach, które działy się w pracy lub dotyczyły ich przyjaciół, ale ją to nudziło. Sama opowiedziała im wszystko o Hogwarcie i magicznych zajęciach, ale nie z tego nie rozumieli.

Pewnej nocy jej matka próbowała poruszyć temat chłopców. Hermiona opowiadała przez chwilę o Harrym i Ronie, ale gdy jej mama zapytała o szkolne romanse, konwersacja umarła i dziewczyna poszła na górę do łóżka.

Został już tylko miesiąc do powrotu do szkoły, a wszystko pomiędzy nią i jej rodzicami nadal było niezręczne, nie było widać żadnej zauważalnej poprawy. Postanowili wrócić do tradycyjnie spędzanych weekendów.

W ten szczególny weekend cała trójka wybrała się na zakupy do Londynu, z czego Hermiona i jej mama były oczywiście o wiele bardziej zadowolone niż pan Granger. Zatrzymali się na lunch w eleganckiej restauracji, mieli też bilety na wieczorny seans _Króla Lwa_.

Szli w dół ruchliwej ulicy, gdy dziewczyna wyczuła mroczną magię w powietrzu. Wytężając zmysły, skanowała ulicę w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wydawało się być normalne, ale Hermiona po prostu wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak.

Szli dalej, a Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że ktoś ich śledzi, nie wiedziała tylko kto. Przynajmniej dopóki nie podniosła torebki upuszczonej przez starszą kobietę i zobaczyła szczura.

Westchnęła, a szur - dokładniej animag Peter Pettigrew - wydał z siebie pisk, po czym uciekł.

- Wszystko w porządku, skarbie?- zapytała przyjaźnie starsza pani.

- Tak - skłamała dziewczyna podając jej torebkę - Wszystko w porządku - dołączyła do rodziców, przyspieszając.

- Hermiono, zwolnij, kochanie - zawołała jej mama, a tata pobiegł za nimi z torbami z zakupami.

Ignorując nawoływania rodziców, Hermiona wyjęła z plecaka różdżkę i chwyciła ją mocno, zanim poderwała się do biegu. Biegła najszybciej jak mogła, mając nadzieję, że Glizdogon i reszta śmierciożerców podążą za nią, tym samym zapewniając bezpieczeństwo rodzicom.

Z burzą brązowych loków ciągnących się za nią, Hermiona przedzierała się przez tłum, nie dbając o uwagi niezadowolonych przechodniów. Skręciła w boczną alejkę i oparła się o ścianę, łapiąc oddech.

Niespełna minutę później trzy postacie pojawiły się obok. Jedną z nich rozpoznała jako Rudolphusa Lestrange'a, ale nie potrafiła zidentyfikować pozostałej dwójki. Pisk dochodzący z dołu wskazywał na to, że Glizdogon też jest z nimi.

Hermiona wymierzyła kopniaka w kierunku szczura, który uskoczył z drogi. Zwróciła uwagę z powrotem na pozostałą trójkę i trzymając różdżkę w gotowości, wymierzyła w nich.

- Jest piękną dziewczyną - powiedział jeden - Nawet jeśli jest szlamą.

- Jest bliską przyjaciółką Pottera - stwierdził Rudolphus, podchodząc coraz bliżej - Czarny Pan chce ją żywą, może mieć cenne informacje. Panna Granger, czyż nie?- Zapytał, brzmiąc prawie uprzejmie - Snape powiedział naszemu Panu wszystko o tobie. Inteligentna, mała panna wiem-to-wszystko. Czarny Pan będzie bardzo zadowolony ze spotkania z tobą.

Hermiona została przyparta do ściany i mogła albo przedrzeć się przez śmierciożerców, albo wspiąć się na nią. Spojrzała w górę, ale ściana była za wysoka, a jej szanse przeciwko trzem śmierciożercom i Glizdogonowi raczej marne.

Dochodząc do wniosku, że ma tylko jedną opcję, zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się. Kiedy ponownie otworzyła oczy, była już na ziemi na czterech łapach, łatwo omijając napastników i biegnąc przez ulice w animagicznej formie czarnego kota z kilkoma kosmykami brązowego futerka na kociej głowie.

Wszystko, co mogła zrobić Hermiona, to biec. Nie miało znaczenia dokąd, dopóki oddalała się od śmierciożerców. Niestety jej różdżka została w torebce, która wciąż znajdowała się w alejce.

Podczas przeprawy przez krzaki cierń utkwił w jej lewej łapie, powodując bolesne kwilenie. Jej płacz przyciągnął czyjąś uwagę, usłyszała gdzieś niedaleko kroki. Dwie blade i bez wątpienia męskie ręce odgarnęły gałęzie i wyciągnęły ją z żywopłotu. Patrząc w górę wydała z siebie pomruk zdziwienia, gdy zorientowała się, że znajduje się właśnie w ramionach nikogo innego jak tylko hogwardzkiego Mistrza Eliksirów, Severusa Snape'a.

W pierwszym odruchu chciała zmienić się w człowieka, z najdzieją, że Snape pomoże jej znaleźć rodziców, różdżkę i dostać się do domu, ale nie była do końca pewna czy może mu ufać, więc pozostała w kociej formie. Sądząc po tym, co Lestrange powiedział w zaułku o Snapie, oni wierzyli, że mężczyzna jest wierny ciemnej stronie.

Wiedziała, że według Dumbledore'a Snape jest wart zaufania, ale na chwilę obecną to było za mało dla Hermiony. Jak tylko Snape odstawi ją z powrotem na ziemię, ucieknie i zmieni się dopiero, gdy upewni się, że jest bezpieczna.

Jedyny problem był taki, że Snape nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby zamierzał wypuścić ją w najbliższej przyszłości. Właściwie to zaniósł ją do samochodu, gdzie została upuszczona na przednie siedzenie i uruchomił zapłon.

Hermiona gapiła się na mężczyznę zupełnie zszokowana faktem, że posiadał samochód i jeszcze bardziej zszokowana tym, że będzie w nim jechać.

- Na co się gapisz, głupi kocie? - zapytał szorstko, zjeżdżając w dół drogi.

Hermiona miauknęła urażona za nazwanie jej "głupią". Po którkiej przejażdżce znaleźli się przed centrum weterynaryjnym. Snape wysiadł z samochodu, chwycił Hermionę i zabrał ją do weterynarza, gdzie miły blondyn zabrał się do leczenia jej łapy.

- Ma pan pięknego kota, sir - skomplementował weterynarz - Powinien się pan zopatrzyć w jakąś obrożę.

- To przybłęda - odpowiedział mu Snape. - Myślałem, że weźmiecie ją i oddacie do jakiejś miłej rodziny czy coś.

- Tutaj tylko leczymy zwierzęta, proszę pana, nie jesteśmy w stanie znaleźć im domów - rozłożył ramiona blondyn. - Może pan zawsze zadzwonić do RSPCA. Albo po prostu zatrzymać ją.

- Nie lubię zwierząt - żachnął się Snape. - Są prawie tak okropne jak nauczanie bandy rozkapryszonych dzieciaków.

- W takim razie przypuszczam, że ten piękny, mały kociak wróci na niebezpieczne ulice - odparł drugi mężczyzna, wzdychając przy tym głęboko.

- Nie dam się wrobić w opiekę nad zapchloną kupą futra z czterema nogami i ogonem - warknął Snape.

- Ten kot nie ma pcheł - sprostował blondyn. - W zasadzie jest okazem zdrowia.

- Naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi - wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów.- Ile płacę za jej leczenie?

Po uregulowaniu należności Snape wyniósł Hermionę i zapakował ją z powrotem do samochodu.

- Zobacz, ile musiałem na ciebie wydać! Nie jesteś nawet moim zwierzakiem, głupi kocie - narzekał mężczyzna, odpalając samochód.

Dziewczyna odczuwała rozpaczliwe pragnienie, by go skopać i podrapać aż do krwi, ale nie miała odwagi. Prawdopodobnie przekląłby ją, a następnie posiekał i ugotował pyszny gulasz.

Tym razem podróż trwała dłużej niż poprzednio, Snape wyjechał poza granice Londynu. Kilka godzin później, gdy słońce zaszło, dotarli do małego miasteczka o nazwie Spinner's End. Zaparkował w ogrodzie przy czymś, co - według założeń Hermiony - było jego domem. Odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa i podniósł ją jedną ręką. Podszedł do chodnika i postawił zwierzaka na ziemi.

- Sio! - powiedział, machając ręką.

Hermiona stała ciągle w tym samym miejscu, machając ogonem.

- Idź, ty niemądre stworzenie - popędzał Snape - Idź.

Hermiona usiadła na tylnych łapach, przekrzywiając głowę, żeby zlustrować go wnikliwym spojrzeniem kocich oczu.

- Nie ma nic dobrego w siedzeniu tutaj i słodkim wyglądaniu – powiedział jej - Chcę, żebyś teraz poszła.

Profesor spojrzał groźnie na kota, starając się wyglądać zastraszająco, ale po tylu jego lekcjach, Hermiona była już na to uodporniona.

- W porządku - westchnął w końcu.

Schylił się, by ją podnieść, zanim zaniósł ją do swojego domu, otwierając drzwi wejściowe. Włączył światło i upuścił kota na dywan.

- Jeśli tylko spróbujesz załatwiać się w domu, będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobisz w swoim kocim życiu - ostrzegł Snape.

Pozbył się butów i ruszył do kuchni. Wymamrotał kilka zaklęć i za pomocą różdżki umieścił na podłodze miskę z kocią karmą.

- Jedz - rozkazał swoim nauczycielskim tonem, zasiadając do przygotowania własnego posiłku.

Hermiona była bardzo głodna, więc przełknęła dumę i wyobraziła sobie smak kociego jedzenia. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, nie smakowało tak źle - w zasadzie było pyszne. Podejrzewała, że to musiało być spowodowane tym, że nie posiada teraz ludzkich kubków smakowych, a kocie.

Kiedy skończyła jeść, przepełzła przez dom Snape'a, uznając to doświadczenie za fascynujące. Zastanawiała się, co mężczyzna może jej zrobić, jeśli kiedykolwiek odkryje, kim jest naprawdę.

Tej nocy Snape transmutował złamane pióro w koszyk idealnie nadający się dla kota i umieścił go w sypialni obok łóżka. Hermiona była tym zaskoczona, ale nie miała zamiaru oponować. Po prostu wskoczyła do kosza i wygodnie się skuliła.

- Sądzę, że powinienem cię jakoś nazwać - powiedział Snape, przebierając się.

Gdyby Hermiona była człowiekiem, niewątpliwie zaczerwieniłaby się na widok profesora zdejmującego ubrania. Odwróciła głowę zanim zdjął spodnie i wydała z siebie dziwny odgłos.

- Niech pomyślę… Jak mam cię nazwać? - zapytał samego siebie - Futrzana kulka? Kot? Kociak? Wąsik?

Hermionie nie podobało się żadne z tych imion. Wolała własne, ale dopóki nie zacznie mówić po kociemu, nie będzie w stanie mu tego powiedzieć, a wciąż nie chciała zmienić się w człowieka z obawy przed wydaniem Voldemortowi. Nawet jeśli on rzeczywiście był po stronie Dumbledore'a, Hermiona miała poważne podejrzenia, że wydałby ją w ramach zemsty za zakradnięcie się do jego domu pod postacią kota.

- Wiesz co? Nazwę cię Katrina, w skrócie Kat - zdecydował Snape.

Gdy profesor wszedł do łóżka, Hermiona po cichu wyśmiała jego brak wyobraźni. Właśnie zapadała w sen, gdy usłyszała krzyk.

**Nowy rozdział niedługo, prawdopodobnie w okolicach weekendu, a tymczasem zapraszam do komentowania. Pozdrawiam!**


	2. Najdziwniejsze Lato

_Udało się tak jak mówiłam, do końca weekendu._  
_Za poprawki dziękuję niezastąpionej **partofforever**!_

**Rozdział drugi – Najdziwniejsze Lato**

_Wcześniej…_

Właśnie zapadała w sen, gdy usłyszała jego krzyk.

Przeraźliwy dźwięk, który wydobył się z gardła Snape'a, zjeżył włosy na grzbiecie Hermiony. Wskoczyła na łóżko, zastanawiając się, co jest nie tak. Gdy zobaczyła zaciśnięte powieki mężczyzny, zrozumiała, że miał koszmar.

Hermiona niepewnie wysunęła swój różowy, koci język i polizała profesora po twarzy. Zamruczała mu delikatnie do ucha i przesunęła pyszczek wzdłuż jego policzka. Oczy Snape'a otworzyły się gwałtownie i usiadł, łapiąc oddech.

- Tylko sen – powiedział sobie surowo. – To tylko sen.

Potem odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Hermionę i zmarszczył brwi, wyrzucając ją bezceremonialnie z łóżka.

- Durny zwierzak – mruknął Snape, kładąc się z powrotem i naciągając kołdrę na głowę.

Stwierdziwszy, że mężczyzna zachował się grubiańsko, Hermiona wróciła do koszyka i skuliła się. Zastanawiała się, jaki sen mógł spowodować u Snape'a tak okropną reakcję. Jedyną znaną jej osobą, która miała tak drastyczne koszmary, był Harry.

Na szczęście Snape nie miał więcej koszmarów tej nocy i dziewczyna mogła spać spokojnie. Jednak gdy nastał ranek, zauważyła, że nauczyciel eliksirów wyglądał na niesamowicie zmęczonego. Miał ciemne kręgi pod oczami i Hermiona podejrzewała, że nie spał przez całą noc, a jedynie przekręcał się z boku na bok.

Po przygotowaniu jej puszki z kocim jedzeniem i miski mleka, Snape udał się pod prysznic. Kiedy mężczyzna odświeżał się, Hermiona miała czas, żeby spojrzeć na zdjęcia ustawione nad kominkiem. Ku jej zdziwieniu były tam tylko mugolskie fotografie.

Zdjęcie na środku przedstawiało kobietę o typowo snape'owskich rysach twarzy. Hermiona założyła, że to jego matka. Na fotografii po lewej była ta sama kobieta z małym Snapem w ramionach. Dziecko było zaskakująco pulchne w porównaniu do patykowatego mężczyzny jakim Mistrz Eliksirów był teraz. Na końcu, po prawej stronie, stało zdjęcie nastoletniego Snape'a, ściskającego książkę do eliksirów, ze śliczną rudowłosą dziewczyną stojącą za nim, z ramionami oplecionymi wokół jego szyi i wesołym uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy Hermiona się zbliżyła, zdumiała się, bo rudowłosa była z pewnością matką Harry'ego. Jej zielone oczy miały ten sam kształt i odcień, co oczy jej syna. To nie mógł być nikt inny jak tylko Lily Potter, czy też Lily Evans, bo tak się wtedy nazywała.

Parę minut później w pełni ubrany Snape wszedł do salonu, a Hermiona pochyliła głowę, zawstydzona oglądaniem jego zdjęć.

- Co z tobą jest nie tak, Kat? – zapytał retorycznie, po czym usiadł na starej, wytartej, brązowej sofie i włączył telewizor.

Gdyby Hermiona była człowiekiem, roześmiałaby się na widok Snape'a leniuchującego i oglądającego telewizję. To po prostu kłóciło się z jego charakterem.

Nagle palenisko rozpaliło się, a Hermiona uskoczyła daleko, żeby uniknąć przypalenia futra.

- Spokojnie, Kat, nie ma czego się bać – powiedział Snape, bardziej po to, by ją wyśmiać niż pocieszyć.

Sekundę później płomienie stały się zielone i wyszedł z nich Albus Dumbledore, otrzepując swoje soczyście purpurowe szaty z sadzy. Wkrótce po nim pojawił się Kingsley Shacklebolt i stanął obok dyrektora.

- Albus – Snape powitał go skinieniem głowy, wyłączył telewizor i wstał. – Kingsley.

- Ach, Severusie – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Obawiam się, że mam złe wieści.

- Czyli jak zawsze? – odpowiedział Snape niegrzecznie.

- Hermiona Granger – powiedział Kingsley, a Hermiona zamruczała w odpowiedzi.

- Och Severusie, sprawiłeś sobie kota! – zauważył Dumbledore, przykucając, by pogłaskać Hermionę po głowie. – Witaj, śliczny kociaku. Opiekujesz się starym, gburowatym Severusem?

- Nie potrzebuję opieki – prychnął zainteresowany.

- Oczywiście, że nie, Severusie – odpowiedział Dumbledore protekcjonalnie.

Odchrząkując, Kingsley przypomniał pozostałej dwójce o swojej obecności i sprawie, z jaką tu przyszli.

- Panna Granger zaginęła – poinformował Kingsley. – Pojechała wczoraj z rodzicami do Londynu, ale nie wróciła z nimi do domu. Obawiamy się, że mogła zostać porwana przez śmierciożerców.

Wstając, Dumbledore wyciągnął ze swoich szat różdżkę i torebkę Hermiony i położył je na stoliku Snape'a.

- Tonks znalazła to w alejce – powiedział Dumbledore – ale nie mamy pojęcia, co mogło się stać pannie Granger, ani gdzie może być.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytał Snape. – Nie mógłbym się mniej przejmować tą dziewczyną.

Z jakiegoś powodu ten komentarz zabolał Hermionę bardziej niż powinien. Wiedząc, że w obecności Dumbledore'a będzie bezpieczna od gniewu Snape'a, zamknęła oczy, przygotowując się do przemiany. Czekała na dźwięki zaskoczenia, ale te nigdy nie nadeszły. Po otworzeniu oczu zdała sobie sprawę zdała sobie sprawę, że ciągle była o wiele niższa od trójki mężczyzn. Otworzyła usta z zamiarem powiedzenia im, co miało miejsce ostatniej nocy, ale wydobyła z siebie jedynie miauknięcie.

Gdy Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że ciągle jest w kociej formie, zaczęła panikować. To nie powinno się dziać. Otarła się o nogi Dumbledore'a, aby przyciągnąć jego uwagę i zakomunikować, że to ona jest Hermioną. Jednak Dumbledore pozostał zupełnie nieświadomy i tylko nazwał ją „miłym kociakiem", klepiąc jej futrzastą głowę.

- Masz jakieś informacje od Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? – zapytał auror. – Planował porwanie Hermiony?

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – odpowiedział Snape.

- Severusie, potrzebujemy cię, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy panna Granger w ogóle została uprowadzona – stwierdził Dumbledore. – A jeśli tak się stało, to musimy znaleźć sposób, żeby ją uratować.

- Jeśli Granger rzeczywiście została porwana przez śmierciożerców, prawdopodobnie jest już martwa – odparł Snape. – Jest mugolaczką, będą ją torturować i zabiją dla własnej rozrywki.

- Ale wiedzą, że jest blisko z Potterem – zauważył Kingsley. – Z pewnością będą chcieli trzymać ją żywą, żeby zdobyć informacje.

- Granger to uparty bachor – powiedział aurorowi Snape. – Będzie martwa zanim zdradzi im choćby najmniejszy strzęp informacji. Czarny Pan szybko zda sobie sprawę, że jest nieprzydatna i pozbędzie się jej. Jeśli została złapana, jest już martwa.

- Tym niemniej jednak musimy kontynuować poszukiwanie – zawyrokował Kingsley. – Istnieje możliwość, że jest bezpieczna. Mogła przecież uciec napastnikom.

- Bez różdżki? – zapytał Snape drwiąco. – Mało prawdopodobne. Granger jest martwa, zrozumcie to.

Kingsley pokręcił głową, patrząc z dezaprobatą na bladego mężczyznę, po czym usprawiedliwiając się, zniknął w płomieniach.

- Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, Albusie – narzekał Snape, podczas gdy Dumbledore przewiercał go spojrzeniem błyszczących, niebieskich oczu.

- Nie nabierzesz mnie, Severusie – oświadczył Dumbledore spokojnie. – Wiem, że martwisz się bezpieczeństwem panny Granger.

- Och, proszę – prychnął Snape. – Martwię się tylko o siebie. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, wszyscy inni mogą iść do diabła.

- Ależ przejmujesz się tym, Severusie – powiedział dyrektor. – Dużo bardziej niż chcesz to okazać innym. Masz wiele miłości w sercu, chłopcze. Właściwie byłbyś całkiem dobrym Puchonem.

Snape zbladł na tę jawną zniewagę, podczas gdy Hermiona prychnęła z rozbawienia na tę myśl.

- Zostawię cię teraz – pożegnał się Dumbledore. – Pamiętaj, aby poinformować mnie, gdy tylko będziesz wiedział cokolwiek o miejscu pobytu Hermiony. Pa, pa kociaku.

Po tych słowach Dumbledore wyszedł.

- Pokręcony, stary głupiec – mruknął Severus, gdy tylko dyrektor poszedł.

Podniósł różdżkę Hermiony ze stolika na kawę i pokręcił nią w palcach zanim odłożył. Następnie chwycił torebkę i przyjrzał się jej krótko, nim ją również odłożył.

- Co myślisz, Kat? – zapytał Snape. – Granger żyje czy nie?

Gdyby tylko Hermiona mogła odpowiedzieć, powiedziałaby mu, że jest jak najbardziej żywa, ale chwilowo utknęła pod postacią kota.

- Przypuszczam, że Potter i Weasley są zaniepokojeni – skomentował profesor. – Jeśli Granger nie odnajdzie się przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, będą musieli po raz pierwszy w życiu sami odrobić swoje prace domowe.

Hermiona wskoczyła Snape'owi na kolana i stając na tylnych nogach, oparła swoje łapki na jego ramionach tak, że mogła mu spojrzeć prosto w oczy. Mruczała na niego desperacko, żeby ją jakoś rozpoznał.

- Jesteś dziwnym kotem, Kat – powiedział jej Snape. – Co teraz próbujesz mi powiedzieć? Nie ma nic dobrego w mruczeniu na mnie. Jestem człowiekiem, nie mówię po kociemu. Dlaczego po prostu nie pobiegasz po okolicy i nie zapolujesz na myszy, czy coś?

Hermiona pokręciła głową, przez co Snape posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Czy ty… Rozumiesz mnie? – zapytał Severus zszokowany, a Hermiona pokiwała głową z zapałem. Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się, a usta otworzyły. – To… to niemożliwe. W ogóle mnie nie rozumiesz, to tylko zbieg okoliczności. A teraz wynocha z moich kolan.

Wydając z siebie zirytowane miauknięcie, Hermiona zeskoczyła z powrotem na dywan i skierowała się do kuchni, by napić się trochę mleka. Gdy już zaspokoiła pragnienie, skoncentrowała się mocno na zmianie formy w człowieczą. Jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym i jęknęła niespokojnie, zanim powróciła do Snape'a, patrząc na niego, jakby to była w jakiś tajemniczy sposób jego wina.

- Przestań, to dość irytujące – syknął Snape i położył nogi na stoliku. – Kat, gapienie się na mnie w ten sposób nie jest stosowne. To ja tu jestem mistrzem diabolicznych spojrzeń.

Mężczyzna wstał i położył się na brzuchu na podłodze, mierząc Hermionę wzrokiem, gdy patrzyli się na siebie wzajemnie.

- Nie wierzę… Pojedynkuję się z kotem na spojrzenia – wycedził.

Długo wytrzymywali wzajemne spojrzenia, oboje zdeterminowani, by wygrać. W końcu Snape poddał się i odwrócił. Gdy usiadł z powrotem na sofie, kominek obudził się do życia i po raz kolejny ktoś niezgrabnie wypadł z paleniska.

Po rozejrzeniu się, Hermiona z szokiem odkryła, że był to Draco Malfoy leżący w tej chwili na dywanie i rumieniący się nieznacznie ze wstydu, zanim podniósł się z podłogi.

- Cześć, wujku Sev – powiedział.

- Draco, myślałem, że razem z matką spędacie wakacje w Grecji – odpowiedział Snape.

- Nie – powiedział Draco. – To kłamstwo wymyślone przez ojca na użytek Czarnego Pana, z nadzieją, że zostawi mnie i moją matkę w spokoju. Oboje boją się, że może spróbować mnie naznaczyć tego lata.

- Co w takim razie robisz w moim domu? – zapytał mężczyzna.

- Cóż, moja matka ma nadzieję, że… no wiesz… zaopiekujesz się mną – powiedział Draco potulnie, wyciągając kufer z kieszeni i za pomocą różdżki przywracając go do normalnych rozmiarów. – To mogę z tobą zostać przez resztę lata?

- Nie mam wyboru, prawda? – stęknął Snape. – Dobrze, możesz zostać. Zabierz swoje rzeczy do pokoju gościnnego.

- Dzięki, wujku Sev, jesteś najlepszy! – wykrzyknął Draco i jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Hermionie. – Hej, nie wiedziałem, że masz kota.

- Jest przybłędą, znalazłem ją na ulicy – wyjaśnił Snape. – Głupie stworzenie, nie chciało mnie zostawić samego.

- Jest wspaniała – skomplementował Draco, zaczynając gładzić czarne futerko Hermiony. – Jak ma na imię?

- Kat – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. – To zdrobnienie od Katriny.

- Katrina – powtórzył Draco z aprobatą.

W ten właśnie sposób Hermiona utknęła w kociej postaci i została udomowiona przez Snape'a, a Draco Malfoy po prostu się wprowadził, podziwiał jej piękno i teraz łaskotał jej brzuch. To było zdecydowanie najdziwniejsze lato, jakie Hermiona miała okazję przeżyć do tej pory.

_**Od tłumacza:** Następny rozdział jest króciutki (ledwie 3 strony w Wordzie) więc myślę, że nie będziecie musieli długo czekać. Tymczasem pozdrawiam i zapraszam do komentowania :)_


	3. Niewysłane Listy

_Za betę dziękuję niezastąpionej** partofforever**!_

**Rozdział trzeci - Niewysłane Listy**

W zwykłych okolicznościach Hermiona była przeciwna szpiegowaniu innych, ponieważ uważała to za naruszanie prywatności. Gdyby Harry albo Ron znaleźli się w jej sytuacji, uraczyłaby ich srogim wykładem na temat braku poszanowania dla czyjejś przestrzeni osobistej. Mimo to nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że perspektywa podglądania Snape'a i Malfoya była bardzo pociągająca.

Zachowywali się zupełnie inaczej niż podczas pobytu w szkole. Z daleka od setek studentów Hogwartu Snape nie wydawał się nawet w połowie tak przerażający. Poza tym paradował po domu w mugolskich ubraniach. Widok Mistrza Eliksirów - zazwyczaj grasującego po szkolnych korytarzach od stóp do głów w czerni - w obcisłych, wytartych jeansach i jasnym podkoszulku był co najmniej dziwny.

Hermiona miała okazję ujrzeć jego uśmiech, a czasami nawet usłyszeć śmiech, gdy Malfoy powiedział coś podczas kolacji. Dużo bardziej przypominał człowieka i śmiała stwierdzić, że był na swój sposób przystojny.

Był też Malfoy. Z dala od rówieśników wydawał się bardziej zrelaksowany i beztroski. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Zniknęła jego zwyczajna pyszałkowatość i zachowywał się normalniej, bardziej jak Harry. Bez sarkastycznego uśmieszku przyklejonego do twarzy wydawał się dużo przyjaźniejszy. Zmienił się także sposób jego wysławiania się - miał cieplejszy ton i nie przeciągał samogłosek.

Blondyn nie przypominał już tego aroganckiego typka, z którym Hermiona chodziła do szkoły przez sześć lat. Wydawał się być inną osobą, kimś miłym i opiekuńczym, z kim dziewczyna mogłaby się zaprzyjaźnić.

Po kolacji Snape wyczyścił talerze machnięciem różdżki i zasiadł razem z Malfoy'em przed telewizorem. Profesor przełączył kanał na wiadomości i obaj zamarli, gdy zobaczyli twarz Hermiony na ekranie.

- Siedemnastoletnia uczennica, Hermiona Granger, zaginęła po dniu spędzonym z rodzicami w Londynie… - powiedział reporter.

- Granger zaginęła? – zapytał Malfoy, gdy zdjęcie Hermiony zastąpiono innym i zaczęły się wiadomości.

- Tak – odpowiedział Snape. – Możliwe, że została porwana przez śmierciożerców.

- Więc ta różdżka i torebka należą do niej? – dociekał chłopak, patrząc na rzeczy Hermiony, które musiały zostać przeniesione ze stolika do kawy.

- Tak, to jej – potwierdził Severus. – Dumbledore je tu przyniósł. Znaleźli je w jakiejś alejce.

- Myślisz, że to śmierciożercy ją porwali? – zapytał Malfoy.

- Nie wiem, Draco – Snape westchnął. – A teraz dość gadania o Granger.

- Ale jeśli to oni ją porwali, zabiją ją – chłopak mimo wszystko drążył temat.

- Ostrożnie Draco, brzmi to prawie tak, jakbyś się tym przejmował – zauważył Snape sardonicznie.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i podniósł różdżkę Hermiony, oglądając ją z każdej strony.

- Może i Granger nie jest moją przyjaciółką, ale nie chcę, żeby zginęła – stwierdził Malfoy.

- Z pewnością odnajdzie ją mugolska policja – odparł Snape bez przekonania w głosie.

- Uważasz, że ona jest już martwa, prawda? – odgadł Draco.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział mu Severus. – I, szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodzi mnie to.

- Ależ obchodzi – westchnął chłopak cicho.

Snape odwrócił się, żeby zmierzyć nastolatka wzrokiem, Malfoy też na niego spojrzał - węgielna czerń starła się z burzową szarością.

- Idź i zajmij się zadaniem domowym czy coś – warknął mężczyzna, odwracając wzrok.

- Skończyłem wszystkie w pierwszym tygodniu wakacji – odpowiedział Draco, znów brzmiąc jak arogancki chłopak, do którego Hermiona była przyzwyczajona.

- W takim razie idź do pokoju wypolerować miotłę – żachnął się Snape.

Malfoy w odpowiedzi uniósł brew, niewątpliwe myśląc o czymś nieprzyzwoitym.

- Nie to miałem na myśli i dobrze o tym wiesz – powiedział Severus.

- Oczywiście, że tak, Sev – odrzekł Malfoy z rozbawieniem. – Chodź, Kat, zostawmy nędzne insynuacje jego własnym niemoralnym myślom.

Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, Hermiona podążyła za Malfoy'em do jego pokoju. Zamknął drzwi i zapalił światło, zanim osunął się na łóżko.

- Sev nie jest taki podły, jakiego udaje, sama rozumiesz – skomentował Draco, gdy Hermiona wskoczyła na łóżko. – Sposób, w jaki działa… Myślę, że to wszystko jest tylko mechanizmem obronnym. Nie lubi się narażać, więc zachowuje się jak drań.

Dziewczyna słuchała analizy chłopca na temat nauczyciela eliksirów, gdy ten zaczął głaskać palcem brązowe kosmyki futra z tyłu jej głowy.

- W każdym razie… Skąd pochodzisz, Katrina? – zapytał Dracon. – Przecież musiałaś do kogoś wcześniej należeć.

Hermiona mogła jedynie mruczeć, gdy szkolny rywal masował jej głowę.

- Sądzę, że ktokolwiek to był, nie chciał cię – powiedział Malfoy smutno. – W takim razie do diabła z nim. Jego strata, nasz zysk, bo jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym kotem. Jak zacznie się szkoła, możesz pojechać z nami. Pokochasz Hogwart. To zdumiewające, magiczne miejsce i możesz odwiedzać moje dormitorium za każdym razem, gdy Snape będzie rozdrażniony. Przedstawię cię kotce szkolnego woźnego - Pani Norris. Możesz się z nią poganiać.

Na wspomnienie o Pani Norris Hermiona zaczęła myśleć o własnym kocie, Krzywołapie. Miała nadzieję, że było mu dobrze bez niej i że jej rodzice należycie się nim opiekują.

- Mam nadzieję, że Granger jest żywa – westchnął Malfoy niespodziewanie, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

Skulona czekała, aż Malfoy powie coś więcej, lecz on milczał. Zamruczała miękko i trąciła go głową, chcąc zachęcić go, aby dopowiedział coś jeszcze, ale nic to nie dało.

W końcu chłopak wstał i zaczął grzebać w swoim kufrze, wyławiając z niego kawałek pergaminu, pióro i trochę atramentu. Wyciągnął także jedną ze szkolnych książek, użył jej jako podkładki i zaczął pisać. Hermiona przeniosła się, żeby móc rzucić okiem na to, co bazgrał. Na górze kartki napisane było _„Drogi Harry"._

Zszokowana Hermiona zagapiła się na blondyna. Fakt, że pisze do Harry'ego był szokiem sam w sobie, co przecież nienawidzili się wzajemnie, ale najbardziej wstrząsające było to, że Malfoy zwrócił się do niego _Harry_, nie _Potter_.

Stwierdzenie, że Hermiona była skonfundowana, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Jaką sprawę ma Malfoy, pisząc do Harry'ego? Czy ślizgon pisał już do niego wcześniej? Jeżeli tak, to czemu Harry nigdy jej o tym nie powiedział? Mogła zrozumieć, że przyjaciel ukrył tę informację przed Ronem, który nie był zbyt rozgarniętą osobą, ale z pewnością Wybraniec mógł się zwierzyć jej.

Parę minut później Malfoy zakończył list słowami _„Całusy, Draco"._ Hermiona wydała z siebie najdziwniejszy dźwięk, jaki kocie ciało może wyprodukować i Malfoy spojrzał na nią z troską.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Katrina? – zapytał.

Po tym, jak Hermiona wydała z siebie normalnie brzmiące mruczenie, Malfoy położył książkę, pióro i atrament w bezpiecznej odległości. Złożył kawałek pergaminu, na którym napisał list i położył go ostrożnie na szafce obok łóżka, a następnie wczołgał się pod nie, by po chwili wyłonić się ze srebrno-czarnym pudełkiem w dłoni.

Siadając z powrotem na posłaniu, wyjął różdżkę i wymamrotał zaklęcie otwierające pudełko. Uniósł pokrywkę - w środku znajdował się cały stos niewysłanych listów, zaadresowanych do Harry'ego. Dołożył do nich ten przed chwilą napisany, zamknął wieko, zabezpieczył pudełko i ponownie schował je pod łóżkiem.

Teraz Hermiona była zdezorientowana bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Wyglądało na to, że Malfoy od dłuższego czasu pisał listy do Harry'ego, ale nigdy ich nie wysyłał. Po prostu chował je w pudełku. Czy oznaczało to, że Draco żywił względem Harry'ego jakieś uczucia? Czy malfoy'owe drwiny i zastraszanie były jedynie sposobem na ukrycie prawdziwych uczuć?

Z mózgiem buzującym od pytań bez odpowiedzi, Hermiona zostawiła Malfoy'a samego i wślizgnęła się do sypialni Snape'a. Kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów przygotowywał się do snu, uniósł różdżkę i rzucił na drzwi zaklęcie wyciszające.

Godzinę czy dwie później, gdy Snape zaczął krzyczeć, Hermiona zrozumiała, że rzucał zaklęcie, aby nie obudzić Malfoy'a swoimi koszmarami.

_**Od tłumacza:** Rozdział, jak mówiłam - szybko. Nie wiem jak z następnym, jak już zauważyliście aktualizacje są w różnych terminach. Postaram się wyrobić do końca weekendu. I jak Wam się podoba? Co myślicie o tytułowych niewysłanych listach? :) Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do komentowania!_


	4. Cukrowa Mysz

_Za betę dziękuję niezastąpionej** partofforever**!_

**Rozdział czwarty - Cukrowa Mysz**

Minął tydzień, a Hermiona wciąż była uwięziona w animagicznej formie. Życie z dwoma Ślizgonami nie było aż tak straszne, w zasadzie była nawet zadowolona, ale nie chciała pozostać kotem na zawsze. Jednak nieważne jak bardzo się koncentrowała, ile razy próbowała, po prostu nie była w stanie powrócić do poprzedniej postaci.

Dwa dni temu Snape został wezwany przez Czarnego Pana. Tamtej nocy Malfoy siedział na schodach z Hermioną w ramionach, głaszcząc ją w roztargnieniu i czekając na powrót Snape'a. Głowa blondyna opadała kilka razy, ale Hermiona była tam i delikatnie lizała go po twarzy, nie pozwalając zasnąć.

Wczesnym rankiem Severus wrócił i było oczywiste, że cierpiał, pomimo że starał się ukryć ból. Nic nie mówiąc, Draco pomógł profesorowi dotrzeć do sofy w salonie i zaczął się krzątać w jego laboratorium, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby uśmierzyć ból. Snape z wdzięcznością przyjął fiolkę z eliksirem i połknął jej zawartość.

Hermiona usiadła za Severusem na sofie, a jej duże, kocie oczy obserwowały go z troską.

- Głupia Kat – powiedział zmęczonym głosem, klepiąc jej głowę.

Tego poranka Dumbledore złożył wizytę w domu Snape'a, przyprowadzając ze sobą Tonks i Billa Weasleya.

- Draco, Sev! – zawołała Tonks z ekscytacją, potykając się przy wychodzeniu z kominka.

Młoda auror rzuciła się na szyję swojego kuzyna, zanim stała się ofiarą morderczego spojrzenia Snape'a. Dumbledore rozpromienił się, a jego oczy rzucały wesołe iskierki, podczas gdy Bill wyglądał na zupełnie rozbawionego i Hermiona nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że opowie o tym spotkaniu młodszemu rodzeństwu tak szybko, jak tylko będzie mógł.

- Spadaj ode mnie, ty mała irytująca nimfo! – warknął Snape, odpychając wiedźmę.

Tonks wydawała się zupełnie nie przejmować jego grubiaństwem i tylko uśmiechnęła się, zmieniając kolor włosów z soczyście fioletowego na atramentową czerń. Wykrzywiła się drwiąco, jak najlepiej odwzorowując postać Snape'a, co Hermiona uznała za bardzo zabawne. Zastanawiała się, jak Tonks uda się uciec. Była więcej niż pewna, że gdyby ktokolwiek inny zrobił coś takiego, Snape przekląłby go szybciej niż ten zdążyłby mrugnąć.

- Otrzymałem twoją sowę, Severusie – wtrącił Dumbledore. – Co możesz nam powiedzieć o spotkaniu?

- Bardzo niewiele – odparł Snape, gdy Tonks zwiała do kuchni zrobić sobie herbaty. – Wygląda na to, że pannie Granger rzeczywiście udało się uciec przed grupą śmierciożerców.

- To jest nasza Hermiona – powiedział z dumą Bill i Hermiona zamruczała z nadzieją, że syn państwa Weasleyów ją rozpozna.

- Została otoczona przez Glizdogona, Rudolpgusa Lestarnge'a, Sonny'ego Darknessa i Wallace'a Webstera – poinformował ich Snape, gdy Tonks wróciła z kuchni, parząc sobie język podczas popijania herbaty.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Bill.

- Uciekła – odpowiedział Snape. – Nie słyszałem dokładnie, w jaki sposób. Czarny Pan był oburzony, że nie byli w stanie pochwycić mugolskiej dziewczyny. Cała czwórka była brutalnie torturowana długie godziny.

- Więc Hermiona gdzieś tam jest? – zapytała Tonks. – To chyba dobrze, no nie?

- Sam nie wiem – westchnął Bill. – Jeśli z Hermioną byłoby wszystko w porządku, skontaktowałaby się z kimś do teraz.

- Granger to mądra dziewczyna – odezwał się Malfoy. – Wszystko będzie z nią w porządku, niezależnie od tego, gdzie jest.

Hermiona zamiauczała głośno, ale reszta nie raczyła nawet na nią spojrzeć. Omówili pokrótce postępy w poszukiwaniach Hermiony, zanim przeszli do innych spraw Zakonu.

Gdy już mieli wychodzić, zdesperowana Hermiona zatopiła swoje pazury w boku nogi Billa. Zawył z bólu i spojrzał na Hermionę zszokowany.

- Cholerny kot – jęknął, brzmiąc trochę jak Ron.

- Dobra robota, Katrina – pochwalił Snape ze swoim charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Myślę, że po tym wszystkim mógłbym polubić cię jako zwierzaka.

Bill spojrzał na swojego byłego profesora, potem rzucił Hermionie zdegustowane spojrzenie i zniknął w kominku. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do Tonks, która przez chwilę zerkała na nią podejrzliwie, po czym pożegnała się radośnie i podążyła za Billem. Tracąc nadzieję, Hermiona zwróciła się do Dumbledore'a, licząc na jakąś formę rozpoznania, ale dyrektor tylko poklepał ją po głowie, a następnie wyjął z szat cukrową mysz i zaczął wymachiwać nią nad jej pyszczkiem.

Hermiona poczuła się urażona, że jest traktowana jak… No, jak kot. Odwróciła głowę od smakołyku, mrucząc z irytacji – najpotężniejszy czarodziej od czasów Merlina nie był w stanie zauważyć, że nie jest tak naprawdę kotem.

Kiedy dyrektor zniknął, Snape udał się do swojego laboratorium, zamykając za sobą drzwi, żeby Malfoy mu nie przeszkadzał.

- Chodź Katrina, złapmy trochę słońca – powiedział jej Draco, idąc do ogrodu, a Hermiona podążyła za nim.

Ogród z tyłu domu był niewielki. Składała się na niego betonowa ścieżka, biegnąca przez środek trawnika, a z lewej strony ogródka stał jeszcze parasol i linka do wywieszania prania. Rozglądając się w konsternacji, Malfoy wyciągał różdżkę i transmutował liście w leżak. Usiadł na nim, po czym przywołał książkę. Złapał ją w dłonie i zaczął czytać, zatracając się w świecie słów.

Tymczasem Hermiona leniuchowała na słońcu. Miała nadzieję opalić się tego lata, ale wątpiła, by było to możliwe, dopóki pokrywało ją futro. Wyciągając swoje kocie ciało i ziewając potężnie po kociemu, Hermiona zasnęła na słońcu.

Obudziła się jakiś czas później, gdy Malfoy delikatnie dotknął jej brzucha. Zamrugała na niego i razem wrócili do domu. Pomimo że Ślizgon spędził na słońcu kilka godzin, w ogóle się nie opalił. Wciąż był tak samo blady, jedynie jego włosy wyglądały na bardziej złociste niż wcześniej.

Popijając mleko i zagryzając je odrobiną kociego jedzenia, Hermiona zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie mogła się zmienić z powrotem. Transformacja nigdy wcześniej nie poszła źle. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat profesor McGonagall udzielała Hermionie sekretnych lekcji. Na szóstym roku dziewczynie udało się w końcu pomyślnie zmienić w kota. Gdyby tylko Dumbledore przyprowadził McGonagall do domu Snape'a... Nauczycielka transmutacji natychmiast rozpoznałaby swoją podopieczną.

Ten fakt nieco uspokajał Hermionę. Nawet, jeśli nie uda jej się zmienić w człowieka, zanim zacznie się szkoła, będzie mogła przynajmniej znaleźć McGonagall w Hogwarcie. Gdy tylko nauczycielka zda sobie sprawę, że utknęła w animagicznej formie, z pewnością odkryje jakiś sposób, aby jej pomóc. Jednak wyglądało na to, że do tego czasu Hermiona była skazana na kocie jedzenie, smakołyki i kaszlenie kłakami futra.

Później tej nocy Malfoy znów napisał do Harry'ego list przed pójściem spać. Cóż, nie był to tak do końca list. Hermiona uznała, że bardziej przypominało to wpis do pamiętnika. Gdy przeczytała, co chłopak napisał, zrozumiała, że pisał przede wszystkim o przebiegu dnia i o rzeczach, które go martwiły. To było trochę tak, jakby prowadził jednostronną konwersację z Harrym. Było oczywiste, że Malfoy żywił jakieś sekretne uczucia do jej przyjaciela. Co innego mógł oznaczać podpis _„Całusy, Draco"_?

Zacznijmy od tego, że Hermiona nie była pewna, co ma w ogóle myśleć o tej sytuacji, ale gdy już przywykła do tego pomysłu, uznała całą sprawę za dość słodką. Zaczęła myśleć o Harrym. Ciekawe, co by powiedział, gdyby dowiedział się o uczuciach Malfoya do niego? Jedyną osobą, względem której Harry okazał prawdziwe zainteresowanie była Cho Chang i zakończyło się to kompletną katastrofą. Czy istniała szansa, że Harry mógł być gejem?

Próbowała wyobrazić sobie Harry'ego i Malfoya razem w romantycznym sensie. Na początku pomysł ten wydał jej się idiotyczny, ale im dłużej o tym myślała, stawał się coraz mniej absurdalny. Ta dwójka prawdopodobnie dobrze wyglądałaby razem. Oczywiście pewnie walczyliby i sprzeczaliby się cały czas. Ledwie mogli wytrzymać w jednym pomieszczeniu bez wdawania się w kłótnię. Jednak działo się tak tylko wtedy, gdy Malfoy zachowywał się jak osioł. Może gdyby zmienił swoje nastawienie i zachowywał się w szkole tak jak teraz, może wtedy coś wydarzyłoby się między nimi?

- Zabujać się w kimś, kogo powinno się nienawidzić… Czyż to nie żałosne? – zapytał Malfoy, gdy włożył nowo napisany list do skrzynki. – Tak naprawdę nawet nie znam Harry'ego. Poza tym jest też taki mały problem, że on nienawidzi mojego charakteru. Właściwie nie wiem dlaczego, mój charakter wydaje mi się całkiem sympatyczny.

Blondyn przez pewien czas uskarżał się na Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Przynajmniej połowa z tego, co powiedział, była obraźliwa dla Harry'ego, ale nie w paskudny sposób. Wytykał wady chłopaka w sposób oczywisty i naturalny, tak jak zwykł to robić Ron. W końcu Ślizgon zaczął nieco zbyt obrazowo wyrażać się na temat zielonookiego chłopca i Hermiona wybrała ten moment by udać się do pokoju Snape'a.

Gdy weszła, Severus stał przy łóżku, z ręcznikiem luźno owiniętym wokół bioder, używając drugiego do wysuszenia włosów. Chociaż Hermiona wiedziała, że to było złe i wysoce nieodpowiednie, nie mogła się powstrzymać i gapiła się na jego nagi tors i szczupłe nogi.

Jednak gdy Snape zaczął rozwiązywać ręcznik, który miał na biodrach, Hermiona z szacunkiem zamknęła oczy. Wiedziała, że gdyby role były odwrócone, to byłaby przerażona myślą, że ktoś widział ją nago, więc zamknięcie oczu było sprawiedliwe. Poza tym nie powinna patrzeć na niego lub myśleć o Snapie w ten sposób. Nie tylko był od niej o wiele lat starszy, ale też był jej nauczycielem.

Tej nocy Hermiona wierciła się w koszyku i próbowała znaleźć wygodną pozycję, nie mogąc zasnąć.

- Zamknij się, cholerny kocie – jęknął Snape z łóżka.

Dziewczyna znieruchomiała, ale wciąż było jej niewygodnie. Wydała z siebie żałosne miauknięcie, po czym wyskoczyła z koszyka i wskoczyła na łóżko Snape'a. Poczuł jej ciężar i posyłając jej spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, zepchnął ją na kraniec łóżka.

Hermiona skuliła się, leżąc na kołdrze i poszła spać, ale gdy nastał ranek, drzemała cicho, leżąc na poduszce Snape'a.

Odkąd Severus pamiętał, była to pierwsza noc, kiedy nie miał koszmarów.

_**Od tłumacza:** Nie wiem jeszcze kiedy nowy rozdział. Dajcie znać, że jesteście! Pozdrawiam._


	5. U Katriny wszystkie sekrety

_**Od tłumacza: **Witam po weekendzie! Bardzo dziękuję Wam za taki odzew po poprzednim rozdziale, uwierzcie mi, to na prawdę motywuje człowieka do pracy. Cieszę się, że opowiadanie Wam się podoba, a moje tłumaczenie jest znośne. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania! Trzymajcie się!_

_Rozdział betowany przez niezastąpioną i fantastyczną **partofforever**!_

**Rozdział piąty - U Katriny wszystkie sekrety są bezpieczne**

Hermiona mieszkała ze Snapem i Malfoyem już ponad dwa tygodnie. Zostało już tylko czternaście dni przed rozpoczęciem szkoły. Tego ranka przy śniadaniu przyleciała sowa z dwiema kopertami w dziobie. Ptak upuścił listy przed Malfoyem i wyfrunął przez okno.

Odkładając kawałek tosta, chłopak podniósł koperty i jego oczy się rozszerzyły.

- Jeden z nich jest dla Granger – powiedział Malfoy, patrząc na Snape'a ze zdezorientowaniem w burzowych, szarych oczach.

- Co? – zapytał Snape, biorąc kopertę od blondyna. – Panna Hermiona Jane Granger – przeczytał. – Dlaczego przysłali to tutaj?

Odchodząc od miski, dziewczyna zamruczała głośno i owinęła się wokół kostek Snape'a z nadzieją, że zrozumie wskazówkę.

- Odczep się – warknął na nią.

- Cóż, jej różdżka tu jest – zauważył Malfoy. – Może dlatego sowa przyniosła to tutaj.

- Tak, to musi być to – zadecydował Snape.

Wydając z siebie pełne frustracji miauknięcie, Hermiona wróciła do śniadania, rozpływając się nad idiotyzmem dwóch mężczyzn. Mimo że zanim zaczęło się to lato, żadnego z nich specjalnie nie lubiła, zawsze podziwiała ich inteligencję. Jednak teraz wydawali się jej kompletnymi idiotami.

Malfoy otworzył kopertę i z koperty wypadła lśniąca odznaka wraz z krótkim listem.

- Jestem Prefektem Naczelnym – obwieścił Malfoy z zadowoleniem. – Ha, to zadziwi każdego. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że odznaka trafi do Harry'ego.

- _Harry'ego_? – powtórzył Snape pytająco, unosząc brew.

- Miałem na myśli _Pottera_ – powiedział Malfoy szybko. – Co jest w liście Granger?

- Prawdopodobnie jest Prefekt Naczelną – odpowiedział Snape bez zainteresowania, kładąc list na stole.

- Oczywiście – powiedział Malfoy. – To nie może być nikt inny. Ale… Co, jeśli jej nie znajdą?

- Jeśli Granger się nie odnajdzie, to spodziewam się, że to Padma Patil dostanie odznakę – odrzekł Snape. – Dzisiaj wychodzę i chcę, żebyś pozostał w domu, czy to jasne?

- Dokąd idziesz? – dociekał chłopak.

- Nie twoja sprawa - uciął Snape, wstając i wychodząc z kuchni. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach i zerknął na Malfoya przez ramię. – Och i Draco, gratulacje. Twoi rodzice będą dumni.

- Dzięki, Sev – Malfoy uśmiechnął się.

Hermiona spędziła dzień z Malfoyem na oglądaniu telewizji lub zmuszaniu jej do biegania za piłką po podwórku. Z jakiegoś bliżej nieznanego powodu Malfoy wydawał się myśleć, że kot goniący za piłką przywiązaną do sznurka jest niezwykle zabawny. Hermiona obiecała sobie, że jak tylko będzie znowu sobą, po raz kolejny zamieni Malfoya we fretkę i zmusi do biegania dla jej rozrywki.

Późnym wieczorem Snape'a ciągle nie było. Na twarzy młodego ślizgona malowało się zmartwienie, gdy zerkał co pięć minut na drzwi z nadzieją, że Mistrz Eliksirów nagle się pojawi.

W kociej formie Hermiona próbowała uspokoić Malfoya najlepiej jak tylko mogła. Jednak nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że też była zaniepokojona, gdzież to Snape się podziewał. Możliwe, że został wezwany na spotkanie śmierciożerców, ale z pewnością nie była to pocieszająca perspektywa.

Koniecznie musząc zająć czymś myśli, Malfoy zabrał pióro, atrament i pergamin z sypialni i przyniósł je z powrotem do salonu, z zamiarem napisania kolejnego listu do Harry'ego.

Blondyn ukląkł na podłodze i oparł się o stolik. Wskakując na niego Hermiona ustawiła się tak, że mogła widzieć wszystko, co ślizgon napisał.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Dostałem dzisiaj list z Hogwartu. Zostałem Prefektem Naczelnym. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę twoją minę, kiedy się o tym dowiesz._

_Granger nadal nie została znaleziona. Przysłali tu dzisiaj jej list. To dziwne, prawda? Nie wiem, dlaczego przysłali go akurat tutaj, ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc. Niedługo zacznie się szkoła i zaczynam się obawiać, że nigdy nie znajdą Granger._

_Gdy wrócimy do szkoły, chciałbym powiedzieć ci, że przykro mi z powodu Granger, ale nie zrobię tego. Wiem, że nie zrobię. Powiem coś wstrętnego, co sprawi, ze Weasley będzie chciał mnie trzasnąć, a ty powstrzymasz go i zmierzysz mnie okropnym spojrzeniem za bycie takim dupkiem._

_Martwię się o Seva. Wyszedł na cały dzień i jeszcze nie wrócił do domu. Nie wiem, gdzie jest i boję się, że coś mogło mu się stać. Nie powiedział mi, dokąd się wybiera i wiem, że to brzmi głupio i prawdopodobnie się mylę, ale myślę, że mógł pójść szukać Granger._

_Wiem, że powiedział, że nie obchodzi go, gdzie ona jest i co się jej stało, ale mogę stwierdzić, że kłamał. Sev martwi się o każdego, nawet o ciebie Harry. Mam na myśli, że on wciąż uważa cię za nieznośnego bachora i nie może znieść twojego widoku, ale to nie ma znaczenia. To prawdopodobnie nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ale to prawda._

_Dba nawet o tego wilkołaka, Lupina. Wiem to, ponieważ co miesiąc robi dla niego eliksir tojadowy. Właściwie to Lupin powinien jutro po niego przyjść._

_W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że masz dobre wakacje. Czekaj, to idiotyczne. Oczywiście, że nie masz dobrego lata, twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka zaginęła._

_Całusy, Draco._

Blondyn westchnął i raz jeszcze przeczytał to, co napisał.

- Któregoś dnia wyślę ci list, Harry – przyrzekł Malfoy. – Rzucę tylko zaklęcie, żebyś nie mógł rozpoznać pisma i nie podpiszę się.

Następnie złożył pergamin i zabrał go na górę do pokoju, żeby położyć obok innych, niezliczonych listów. Było ich tak wiele, że pudełko powinno być przepełnione. Cóż, tak by było ze zwykłym pudełkiem, ale to było magiczne i nigdy nie zabraknie w nim miejsca.

Później, gdy Malfoy zrobił sobie kubek gorącej czekolady i usiadł z nim na sofie, Snape po cichu przeszedł przez drzwi.

- Wciąż jesteś na nogach – zauważył.

- Martwiłem się o ciebie – przyznał Malfoy. – Nie chciałem iść spać, dopóki nie miałem pewności, że jesteś bezpieczny.

- Nie zachowuj się jak jakiś puchon – zbeształ go Snape.

- Szukałeś jej – powiedział Malfoy, gdy Snape zaczął wspinać się na schody. – Nie mam racji?

- Obawiam się, że nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – odparł Snape. – A teraz wypij to i wynocha do łóżka.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna kontynuował wspinaczkę po schodach, a Hermiona zaczekała kilka minut, dając mu czas na przebranie się i ruszyła za nim.

Wskoczyła na jego łóżko i rozsiadła się wygodnie.

- Potrafisz dotrzymać tajemnicy, Kat? – zapytał Snape szeptem. Hermiona zamruczała w odpowiedzi. – Szukałem panny Granger.

Tej nocy Snape spał spokojnie i nie miał koszmarów, ale Hermiona nie zmrużyła oka. Nie spała całą noc, obserwując mężczyznę.


	6. Torebka Hermiony

_**Od tłumacza: **Witam wszystkich! Przepraszam za tą dość długą przerwę, ale tak się złożyło, że najpierw ja wyjechałam, a teraz nie mogę się skontaktować z moją Betą. Nie chciałam dodawać nowego rozdziału bez jej poprawek i jak tylko znajdzie czas to dodam poprawiony, ale póki co **rozdział niebetowany**, więc uprzedzam, że może się różnić jakościowo od poprzednich. Matury nieubłaganie się zbliżają, więc tempo aktualizacji spadnie i nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć jak często będę teraz w stanie dodawać nowe rozdziały. Rozdział siódmy jest już przetłumaczony, na moim komputerze, czeka tylko na betę i będzie dodany - wiem, że po rozdziale szóstym zostawię Was w okropnym momencie. Snape i Malfoy wracają do bardziej ślizgońskiego stylu bycia - wiem, że w pierwszych rozdziałach byli ukazani nieco inaczej, ale właśnie taki był zamiar autorki, chciała pokazać różnicę między tym jacy są normalnie, a jakich udają przed innym. W każdym razie pozdrawiam wszystkich, proszę o komentarze i opinie - tłumacz lubi wiedzieć, że ma dla kogo tłumaczyć - a tymczasem zostawiam Was z rozdziałem szóstym.  
_

**Rozdział 6 – Torebka Hermiony**

Nastał ranek i pojedynczy promień słońca wpadł przez lukę pomiędzy zasłonami, oświetlając śpiącego Snape'a. Miał zaciśnięte powieki, a ciemne rzęsy ostro kontrastowały z ziemistą skórą. Jego usta były częściowo otwarte, a klatka piersiowa wznosiła się i opadała wraz z oddechem mężczyzny.

Nie mogąc się oprzeć, Hermiona dotknęła futrzastą głową jego policzka i delikatnie polizała jego szczękę. Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego przed przewróceniem się na drugi bok. Hermiona lekko zeskoczyła z łóżka i podążyła na dół.

Jej miski na jedzenie i mleko były puste, więc wydała z siebie pełen przerażenia skowyt. Malfoy, który już zdążył wstać i właśnie przygotowywał sobie smażone jajka, schylił się żeby przygotować jej posiłek.

Parę minut później, gdy rozległ się alarm przeciwpożarowy, Malfoy wyjął różdżkę i uciszył urządzenie, ale nie miał żadnego pojęcia, co zrobić z palącym się jedzeniem. Na szczęście, dźwięk alarmu zbudził Snape'a i ten zbiegł po schodach, aby podziwiać katastrofę kulinarną Malfoya.

- Wygląda na to, że gotowanie nie jest twoją mocna stroną – rzucił przeciągle Snape, odklejając brązowe jajka i czarny bekon z patelni i wyrzucając je do kosza.

- Wydawało się wystarczająco proste, gdy ty to robiłeś – powiedział Malfoy obronnym tonem – ale okazało się to trudniejsze niż wyglądało.

- Siadaj Draco. Zrobię śniadanie – powiedział mu Snape, krzątając się po kuchni.

Porzucając własne śniadanie, Hermiona podeszła do Malfoya, który siedział przy stole i wskoczyła mu na kolana. Chłopak pogłaskał ją w roztargnieniu, czytając Proroka Codziennego. Hermiona zdecydowała się oglądać pracę Snape'a. Wglądało na to, że umiejętności warzelnicze znacznie pomagały mu w gotowaniu. Jedzenie, które przygotowywał musiało być pyszne i dziewczyna szczerze żałowała, że nie mogła go spróbować.

- Widziano ją – zawołal nagle Malfoy. – Jakiś czarodziej, John Cumming zauważył Granger wędrującą po ulicach Manchesteru.

Hermiona wydała z siebie koci odpowiednik parsknięcia śmiechem. Te wiadomości były pozbawione sensu, nie była nigdzie w pobliżu Manchesteru.

- Nie powinniśmy się tam wybrać, szukać jej? – zapytał Malfoy.

- Jestem pewien, że Zakon i Ministerstwo już jej szukają – odpowiedział Snape, kładąc talerz z jedzeniem przed swoim gościem.

Odłożywszy gazetę, Malfoy delikatnie zdjął Hermionę ze swoich kolan i posadził ją na podłodze, zanim wziął nóż i widelec. Snape usiadł naprzeciwko blondyna, trzymając w ręce jedynie kubek czarnej kawy.

Gdy Malfoy skończył posiłek, wstał, pogłaskał Hermionę po głowie i oświadczył, że idzie wziąć kąpiel. Snape skinął głową i wyczyścił talerz chłopca. Ku zaskoczeniu Hermiony, Snape nie użył do tego magii, ale zrobił to mugolskim sposobem.

Gdy wypił kawę, przeniósł się do salonu, a Hermiona podążyła za nim. Siadając na sofie, Snape spojrzał na torebkę i różdżkę Hermiony, które wciąż leżały na stoliku. Podniósł torbę i trzymał ją w dłoni dłuższą chwilę, najwyraźniej rozważając czy należy zbadać jej zawartość.

- Niech to po prostu zostanie między nami Katrina – powiedział Snape, zanim rozpiął zamek błyskawiczny i przechylił torebkę nad poduszką.

Jako pierwszą, wyjął czerwoną portmonetkę i otworzył ją. Zignorował mugolskie pieniądze i wyciągnął niewielką fotografię, którą tam trzymała. To było jej zdjęcie, zrobione latem przed piątym rokiem. Wtedy mieszkała jeszcze w domu rodziców, a nie na Grimmauld Place. Leżała w ogrodzie za domem, na plecach, czytając książkę z Krzywołapem zwiniętym nieopodal w kłębek.

Gdy Snape przyglądał się zdjęciu, jego wargi wygięły się jakby miał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie zrobił tego. Schował zdjęcie z powrotem i zapiął portmonetkę.

Następnie, przelotnie dotknął palcami biletu na seans _Króla Lwa_. Oczywiście, nigdy go nie zobaczyła i podejrzewała, że jej rodzice także nie wykorzystali swoich biletów.

Snape wyjął również tubkę brązowego błyszczyka. Zacisnął usta, odłożył go i wyciągnął ze środka małe, przenośne lusterko. Obrócił je w palcach i położył naprzeciwko Hermiony, umożliwiając jej zobaczenie siebie w kociej formie. Zatrzasnął lusterko i schował je, wyciągając niewielkich rozmiarów szczotkę do włosów. Przekręcił ją w dłoniach i wyjął z niej kilka kosmyków brązowych, kręconych włosów. Położył je płasko na dłoni, żeby zaraz potem zdmuchnąć je na dywan.

Jako ostatnią wyjął malutką buteleczkę perfum. Odkręcił ją, rozprowadził niewielką ilość na nadgarstku i powąchał. Jego wargi wygięły się w półuśmiechu i Hermiona mogła przypuszczać, że zaaprobował zapach jabłek i kwiatu wiśni.

Zakręcając buteleczkę perfum, Snape włożył wszystkie przedmioty do torebki i położył ją z powrotem na stoliku.

Po lunchu, płomienie zbudziły się do życia i Remus Lupin ostrożnie wyszedł z paleniska.

- Dobry wieczór Severusie – przywitał się uprzejmie.

- Lupin – odpowiedział Snape twardo.

Miaucząc głośno, Hermiona rzuciła się na Lupina, owijając się wokół nóg mężczyzny. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał w dół – zazwyczaj koty uciekały przed nim, a nie garnęły się do niego.

- Oto mój cholerny kot ze słabością do wilkołaków – skomentował Snape oschle.

- Są jakieś wiadomości o Granger? – zapytał Malfoy. – W gazetach piszą, że widziano ją w Manchesterze.

- Och… Nie Draco, to nieprawda – odpowiedział Lupin z roztargnieniem, patrząc w dół, na Hermionę z ciekawością.

Przukucnął, znajdując się na jej poziomie i przyglądał się jej uważnie. Delikatnie przesunął palcami po brązowym futerku na jej głowie. Mrucząc, Hermiona spojrzała w jego miodowe oczy z nadzieją, że ją rozpozna. Mężczyzna wciągnął głęboko powietrze i schylił się żeby powąchać ciało kota.

- Lupin, co na bogów robisz mojemu kotu? – zapytał Snape, nie ukrywając poirytowania, zaraz po przyniesieniu eliksiru tojadowego z laboratorium.

- Hermiona – wyszeptał Lupin, a Hermiona zamruczała w odpowiedzi i pokiwała głową.

- Co? – zapytali jednocześnie Malfoy i Snape.

Ignorując ich, Lupin wstał i wyjął różdżkę. Skierował ją na kota i wypowiedział to samo zaklęcie, którego użył na Glizdogonie w trzeciej klasie. Tak jak Glizdogon wiele lat temu powrócił do ludzkiej formy, Hermiona została przywrócona do postaci uczennicy.

Wolna od futra, ogona i wąsów, Hermiona wstała i rzuciła się Lupinowi na szyję, dziękując mu. Zabierając swoje ramiona, powoli odwróciła się twarzą do dwóch ślizgonów.

Na początku twarz Malfoya przedstawiała szok, ale szybko przekształcił się on w mieszaninę złości i przerażenia, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie ona, ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi wie o jego uczuciach do Harry'ego Pottera. Zaryzykowała spojrzenie na Snape'a, który w najlepszym wypadku wyglądał morderczo i bardzo przerażająco.

- Um… Cześć – powiedziała słabo, trzymając się blisko Lupina dla ochrony.


	7. Być znowu człowiekiem

_**Od tłumacza: **Witam wszystkich ponownie. Tym razem bez przydługich wstępów, przepraszam, że musieliście tak długo czekać po poprzednim rozdziale, ale oto kontynuacja. Proszę Was, dajcie znać, że jesteście i to czytacie ;-) Tłumacz lubi wiedzieć, że ma dla kogo tłumaczyć. _

_Niebetowany._

_Życzę wszystkim smacznego jajka!_

**Rozdział siódmy – Być znowu człowiekiem**

_**Poprzednio:**  
- Um… Cześć – powiedziała słabo, trzymając się blisko Lupina dla ochrony._

Zanim cokolwiek innego mogło zostać powiedziane, Snape dopadł Hermionę, przygwoździł ją do ściany i zacisnął palce na jej gardle. Hermiona ledwo miała czas by poczuć się zaskoczoną, zanim Lupin odciągnął od niej Snape'a mówiąc mu by się uspokoił.

Podniosła rękę by rozmasować szyję i wbiła wzrok w dywan. Wiedziała, że Snape będzie zły, ale nie spodziewała się, że ją zaatakuje.

- Severusie, to dziewczyna i twoja uczennica, nie możesz jej atakować – skarcił go Lupin.

- W tej chwili nie jesteśmy w szkole, więc to nie ma znaczenia – warknął Snape.

Na szczęście dla Hermiony, dzięki wilkołaczej sile Lubin był w stanie utrzymać Snape'a z dala od niej.

- Hermiono, weź swoje rzeczy – poinstruował Lupin. – Potem użyj sieci Fiuu i udaj się do Kwatery Głównej. Dołączę do ciebie za minutę.

Kiwając głową, Hermiona wycofała się zabierając różdżkę, torebkę i list ze stolika. Poczuła na sobie palące spojrzenie Malfoya, więc odwróciła się by na niego spojrzeć. Próbowała, bez użycia słów, przekazać mu, że nie zdradzi nikomu jego sekretu, ale nie była pewna czy zrozumiał.

Hermiona zerknęła przez ramię i gdy zobaczyła, że Snape wciąż tkwi w silnych ramionach Lupina, szybko wbiegła na górę do sypialni profesora. Spojrzała w dół, na swój koci koszyk, po czym używając różdżki zmniejszyła go i schowała do torebki. Wiedziała, że to było głupie, ale chciała go zabrać ze sobą.

Gdy odwróciła się, zobaczyła Malfoya stojącego w drzwiach i patrzącego na nią.

- Jak podobał ci się pobyt? – zapytał obłudnie przyjaznym tonem. – Założę się, że nie możesz się doczekać, aż będziesz mogła wypaplać wszystko reszcie tych gryfońskich idiotów. _Ludzie, nie uwierzycie – Draco Malfoy jest małym pedałkiem, zakochanym w Harrym Potterze. Czyż nie jest to najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszeliście?_

- Malfoy – westchnęła lekko Hermiona zbliżając się do niego. – Nikomu nie powiem, ale może ty powinieneś powiedzieć chociaż Harry'emu.

- Proszę, litości – prychnął Malfoy. – Nienawidzi mnie. Poza tym, nie jest nawet gejem.

- Cóż, jeśli pozwolisz mu zobaczyć prawdziwego siebie, to może się zmienić – powiedziała mu Hermiona. – Nie jesteś takim aroganckim kretynem, jakiego udajesz. Jestem pewna, że Harry polubiłby prawdziwego ciebie, wiem to.

- Nie lubisz mnie Granger – wycedził Malfoy. – Nikt nie lubi.

-Lubię – zaprzeczyła Hermiona.

- Obiecaj mi, że nie powiesz Harry'emu… Ani nikomu innemu – poprosił Malfoy.

- Przecież dopiero, co powiedziałam ci, że nikomu nie powiem – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – A ty… Nie mów nikomu, że spędziłam znaczną część wakacji ganiając po podwórku za piłką, dobrze?

- Umowa – zgodził się Malfoy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do niego, ale blondyn zrobił krok w tył.

- Jestem bezuściskowy – powiedział jej.

- Och, w porządku – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Dość zrozumiałe. Do widzenia Malfoy.

- Cześć Granger – powiedział Draco, gdy dziewczyna schodziła po schodach.

- W takim razie będę się już zbierać – powiedziała Hermiona potulnie, mijając Snape'a – Dziękuję panu za opiekowanie się mną… Ja… Ja przepraszam. Cóż… Do widzenia.

Pomachała ręką w kierunku Snape'a, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymała jedynie śmiercionośne spojrzenie. Biorąc garść proszku Fiuu, wkroczyła do kominka wołając _„numer dwanaście Grimmauld Place!"_

Wszystko zawirowało, a jej oczy wypełniły się wielobarwną mieszanką kolorów, zanim wszystko ustało i wyszła z kominka domu numer dwanaście. Pokój był pusty, więc Hermiona nieśmiało przeszła przez niego i weszła do kuchni, gdy pani Weasley magicznie czyściła talerze, pan Weasley z Billem siedzieli przy stole i dyskutowali o najnowszych wiadomościach, a Ginny malowała paznokcie.

- Och Hermiono, witaj kochanie – przywitała ją ciepło pani Weasley. – Hermiona! – wrzasnęła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że oto Hermiona stoi w kuchni i nic się jej nie stało.

- Dzień dobry pani Weasley – odpowiedziała uprzejmie Hermiona, zanim utonęła w uścisku płaczącej kobiety.

- Co ci się stało? – zapytała Ginny, gdy jej matka wreszcie wypuściła przyjaciółkę. – Wszyscy bardzo się o ciebie martwiliśmy – powiedziała, gdy dziewczyny uścisnęły się na przywitanie.

- Długa historia – odpowiedziała Hermiona, która właśnie usłyszała czyjeś kroki na schodach i zaraz potem Harry, Ron i bliźniacy wbiegli do kuchni.

Po zobaczeniu Hermiony całej i zdrowej, twarz Harry'ego rozjaśnił szczęśliwy uśmiech, porwał dziewczynę w ramiona i obrócił ją. Gdy znalazła się z powrotem na własnych nogach, przywitała się szybko z Ronem.

- Całe szczęście, że wszystko w porządku, Miona – powiedział Ron.

- Dzięki – odpowiedziała zanim Fred i George pochwycili ją w ramiona powtarzając w kółko jej imię – Dobrze, już dobrze, odstawcie mnie. Odstawcie mnie.

- Pójdę poinformować Dumbledre'a – uśmiechnął się pan Weasley wychodząc z kuchni.

Gdy wyszedł, do pokoju wkroczył Lupin z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

- Spójrz Remusie, to Hermiona – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem pani Weasley, kładąc dziewczynie ręce na ramionach.

- Tak Molly, wiem – zaśmiał się Lupin. – To ja ją znalazłem.

- Więc co się stało? – zapytał Bill z zainteresowaniem.

- Była z Severusem – odpowiedział Lupin.

- Snapem? – zapytał Ron z obrzydzeniem w głose, na co Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- To nie może być prawda. Nigdy nic o tym nie wspomniał – skomentowała pani Weasley.

- Cóż, Hermiona nie była tak do końca sobą – wyjaśnił Lupin. – Utknęła w animagicznej formie, jako kot.

- Kot? – zapytał Bill.

- Bill, przykro mi z powodu twojej nogi – przeprosiła Hermiona. – Po prostu próbowałam zdobyć twoją uwagę, miałam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz, że to ja… Więc, cóż…

- Wbiłaś pazury w moją nogę – dokończył Bill.

- Przepraszam – Hermiona przeprosiła ponownie, lekko się rumieniąc.

- Zapomnij o tym – powiedział jej Bill z półuśmiechem. – Wybacz, że cię nie rozpoznałem.

- Moi rodzice – powiedziała nagle Hermiona. – Muszę się z nimi zobaczyć. Na pewno się o mnie martwią.

- Oczywiście – zgodził się Lupin. – Chodź, zabiorę cię do nich.

- Możecie pożyczyć nasz samochód – dodał Fred.

Lupin pokiwał z wdzięcznością głową i poczekał, aż Hermiona szybko pożegna się z przyjaciółmi, zanim wyszli przed dom.

- Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne? – zapytała Hermiona, siadając na fotelu pasażera w samochodzie bliźniaków. – Mam na myśli, że jeśli to auto Freda i George'a, to wszystko może się zdarzyć.

- To raczej bezpieczne Hermiono – zapewnił Lupin, zanim włączył zapłon.

Jechali w przyjaznej ciszy, a Hermiona wpatrywała się w widoki za oknem i rozpamiętywała czas spędzony w towarzystwie Snape'a i Malfoya. Miała nadzieję, że Snape uspokoi się zanim zacznie się szkoła, bo w przeciwnym razie nie uda jej się uniknąć cotygodniowych szlabanów przez cały rok za zbyt częste, lub zbyt głośne oddychanie.

- Remus? – zapytała nagle Hermiona, odwracając się do byłego profesora.

- Tak Hermiono? – zapytał, patrząc na nią przelotnie zanim z powrotem skupił spojrzenie na drodze.

- Czy, gdy wychodziłeś, profesor Snape wciąż był wściekły? – przygryzła lekko dolną wargę, niepewna czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

- Obawiam się, że tak – powiedział jej Lupin. – Rzucił przez pokój stolikiem do kawy, a potem w furii uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Połamał sobie przy tym palce, ale na szczęście zdążyłem je uleczyć zanim wyszedłem.

- Nigdy nie chciałam tak go zezłościć – usprawiedliwiła się Hermiona.

- Wiem o tym – odpowiedział Lubin przyjaźnie. – Chodzi o to, że Snape jest mężczyzną, który bardzo ceni sobie prywatność. Zawsze lubi mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Nie może znieść myśli, że ktoś mógł zobaczyć jego słabości. Domyślam się, że zobaczyłaś jego inne oblicze podczas pobytu tam, to oblicze, którego Severus nie lubi pokazywać.

Hermiona pokiwała głową w zrozumieniu. Sądząc po sposobie, w jaki Snape przemieszczał się po korytarzach niczym chmura burzowa, nikt nawet nie podejrzewał, że ten mężczyzna cierpi na koszmary lub troszczy się o innych. Doświadczyła rzeczy, których inni nawet sobie nie wyobrażali.

- Poszedł mnie szukać – Hermiona poczuła, że musi to powiedzieć i była zaskoczona, gdy dostrzegła niedowierzanie na twarzy wilołaka. – Nie było go przez cały dzień i noc. Gdy wrócił, powiedział mi, że mnie szukał.

Nie wiedząc jak zareagować na taka rewelację, Lupin uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i włączył radio samochodowe.

Zanim dojechali do domu rodziców Hermiony, oboje zdążyli zgłodnieć.

- Powinieneś wejść – powiedziała mu Hermiona. – Moja mama będzie bardziej niż szczęśliwa, mogąc zaoferować ci coś do jedzenia.

Razem zeszli z podjazdu i Hermiona zapukała do drzwi. Drzwi otworzył jej ojciec i uśmiechnęła się do niego, zanim znalazła się w ciasnym uścisku. Jej matka podeszła do drzwi, pisnęła i zaczęła szlochać jak pani Weasley, zarzucając ramiona na szyje męża i córki, całując przy tym każdy fragment twarzy Hermiony, do którego tylko mogła dosięgnąć.

- Mamo, tato – powiedziała. – To jest Remus Lupin, mój stary nauczyciel. On mnie znalazł.

- Och, bardzo panu dziękujemy. Jest pan wspaniałym człowiekiem – wyszlochała pani Granger, całując policzek Lupina, podczas gdy pan Granger entuzjastycznie potrząsał jego dłonią. – Znalazł pan moją małą dziewczynkę. Nawet nie wiem jak mam dziękować.

Wszyscy przeszli przed dom i zajęli miejsca w salonie. Krzywołap zbiegł na dół po schodach i wskoczył Hermionie na kolana, mrucząc i nie kryjąc radości, że dziewczyna wróciła. Matka Hermiony cały czas trzymała ją za rękę i gładziła jej włosy, patrząc na nią jak na noworodka, a Lupin spokojnie wyjaśniał, co się stało, ale Grangerowie prawie go nie słuchali. Byli tak szczęśliwi, że odzyskali córkę, że nie mogli skoncentrować się na czymkolwiek innym.

- Jesteś głodna kochanie? – zapytała jej matka. – Zrobię coś do jedzenia. Cokolwiek, na co tylko masz ochotę. Co byś chciała?

- Wystarczą jajka z frytkami mamo – powiedziała Hermiona. – Od tygodni żyłam na kocim jedzeniu.

- Mam zrobić coś do jedzenia dla Remusa? – zapytała pani Granger.

- Dziękuję, ale naprawdę już czas na mnie – odpowiedział. – Niedługo wzejdzie księżyc. Ktoś powinien zjawić się tutaj jutro po samochód.

Po tych słowach po prostu zniknął, a pan i pani Granger wydali z siebie ciche okrzyki zaskoczenia.

Po kolacji, Hermiona powędrowała na górę, do sypialni. Przywróciła swój koci koszyk do normalnych rozmiarów i postawiła go na podłodze, naprzeciwko koszyka Krzywołapa, a sama skierowała się do łazienki, wziąć prysznic, którego tak bardzo potrzebowała.

W tym samym czasie, Snape i Malfoy siedzieli razem na sofie i oglądali wiadomości, gdy twarz Hermiony pojawiła się na ekranie, a reporter oznajmił, że została odnaleziona.

Chwytając pilot od telewizora, Snape rzucił nim w zdjęcie Hermiony, a nieprzyjemny trzask spowodował, że Malfoy podskoczył.


	8. Z powrotem w szkole

_**Od tłumaczki:**__ Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. Nie sądziłam, że przerwa w tłumaczeniu będzie tak długa. Dziękuję, że zostaliście i mam nadzieję, że są jeszcze osoby, które to czytają. Kiedyś z pewnością dobrnę do końca. Inna kwestia kiedy, ale obiecuję, że dokończę. Nie będę się wam tłumaczyć, miałam swoje sprawy, a teraz zapraszam na nowy rozdział! Podziwiajcie Hermionę-swatkę!_

_Niebetowany._

* * *

**Rozdział ósmy – Z powrotem w szkole**

Nadszedł pierwszy września i Hermiona była już gotowa do ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore zapewnił, że książki, których potrzebuje zostaną dosłane, jako że nie była w stanie odwiedzić Pokątnej i samodzielnie ich nabyć. W noc, w którą wróciła do domu, Hermiona otworzyła list z Hogwartu i rzeczywiście – została mianowana nową Prefekt Naczelną. Jej odznaka spoczywała na razie bezpiecznie na dnie kufra, razem z jej szkolnymi szatami – przebierze się w pociągu.

Zaraz po szybkim śniadaniu i ostatnim, pospiesznym dopakowaniu wszystkiego, Hermiona wsiadła do samochodu z mamą, tatą i Krzywołapem. Podczas podróży do Londynu rozmawiali wesoło, ale ciągle było między nimi wiele różnic.

Hermionę smuciła myśl, że jej relacje z rodzicami wciąż nie są takie jak kiedyś, ale powoli zaczynała akceptować, że pewne rzeczy się zmieniły. Kochali ją tak mocno jak ona kochała ich i to wystarczało.

Jej ojciec zaparkował auto i Hermiona wysiadła z niego, trzymając w ręku klatkę Krzywołapa, a tata w tym czasie ruszył do bagażnika, wyjąć jej bagaż.

Hermiona szła z matką pod rękę w kierunku stacji kolejowej, a pan Granger podążał za nimi ciągnąc jej szkolny kufer.

Dotarli na peron i Hermiona uścisnęła oboje na pożegnanie i pocałowała w policzek, zanim zabrała kufer od taty i ruszyła prosto na barierkę pomiędzy peronem dziewiątym i dziesiątym.

Gdy przeszła na drugą stronę, znalazła się na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte, a purpurowy pociąg, Ekspres Hogwart czekał na nią. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego i Weasleyów, ale nie mogła ich nigdzie znaleźć. Jednak kawałek dalej, na peronie, stali Snape i Malfoy.

Trzymając głowę wysoko uniesioną, ruszyła w ich kierunku. Malfoy dostrzegł ją jako pierwszy i wzrokiem próbował ją ostrzec, że to nie był dobry pomysł, ale zignorowała go i zatrzymała się przed Snapem.

- Witam profesorze – przywitała się uprzejmie.

Snape zmierzył ją spojrzeniem z drwiną wypisaną na twarzy.

- Czy pańskie wakacje były przyjemne? – zapytała dziewczyna potulnie, a Malfoy wydawał się skrzywić na jej słowa, podczas gdy żyła na skroni Snape'a zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować.

Uniósł rękę i Hermiona przymknęła oczy w obawie, że znów będzie próbował ją udusić. Jednak zatrzymał palce tuż obok jej gardła, a ona otworzyła oczy żeby na niego spojrzeć. Szybkie rozeznanie ujawniło ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami, a skóra nauczyciela była jeszcze bardziej ziemista niż zwykle. Oczywistym było, że nie sypiał dobrze odkąd odeszła.

- Wybacz mi – powiedział Snape, a jedyne co dziewczyna mogła zrobić to pokiwać głową i lekko się ukłonić.

Snape w odpowiedzi przekręcił głowę w bok i zabrał rękę. Chwilę potem położył ją na ramieniu Malfoya, obiecał, że zobaczą się w szkole i zniknął, prawdopodobnie aportując się gdzieś w Hogsmeade, skąd bezpośrednio mógł udać się do Hogwartu.

- Wciąż żyję – odetchnęła Hermiona z szerokim uśmiechem – Merlinie, przez moment na prawdę myślałam, że mnie zabije.

- Ja też tak myślałem – przyznał Malfoy.

- Gdyby zaczął mnie dusić, powstrzymałbyś go, prawda? – zapytała.

- Nie, prawdopodobnie nie – odpowiedział Malfoy bez ogródek – odwaga i inne takie są zarezerwowane dla Gryfonów.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami i potrząsnęła głową zanim zaniosła swoje rzeczy do pociągu i znalazła przedział. Malfoy podążył za nią i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i otworzyła klatkę Krzywołapa, wypuszczając go na zewnątrz. Kot przeciągnął się i ruszył w kierunku Malfoya zamierzając się z nim bliżej zapoznać.

Blondyn podniósł go i zmierzwił jego rude futerko.

- Czemu nie sprawisz sobie własnego kota? – zapytała Hermiona – widać, że je lubisz.

- Ojciec ma na nie alergię – odpowiedział – więc, mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz obietnicy.

- Oczywiście, że tak – odparła Hermiona – czyżbyś mi nie ufał?

Ślizgon w odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do zabawy z Krzywołapem.

- Podejrzewam, że Harry i Weasley będą tu za minutę czy coś koło tego – powiedział Malfoy – powinienem wyjść; wiem dobrze, że nie powitają mnie z otwartymi ramionami.

- Nie, powinieneś zostać – zapewniła go Hermiona – pozwól im zobaczyć jaki jesteś naprawdę. Przyznaję, że Ron jest upartym osłem i będzie potrzebne dużo perswazji, ale Harry da ci szansę, wierzę, że to zrobi. Poza tym, jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi?

- Może – odparł Malfoy – ale przyjaźnienie się z Gryfonami, poważnie zaszkodzi mojej reputacji.

- Niby dlaczego to ma znaczenie? – zapytała go Hermiona – twoja reputacja i tak jest fałszywa. Widziałam wystarczająco, żeby to wiedzieć.

- Tak w ogóle, jak to się stało, że utknęłaś w kociej postaci? – zapytał Malfoy, zmieniając temat.

- Szczerze, nie wiem – odpowiedziała – czytałam wszystko na temat animagii, ale nie znalazłam nic co mogłoby to wyjaśnić. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam problemów ze zmianą w człowieka. Będę musiała zapytać o to McGonagall, gdy wrócimy do szkoły.

- Jesteś naprawdę słodkim kociakiem, sama wiesz – powiedział jej Malfoy – sądzę, że preferuję cię w kociej formie, ale jeszcze nie doszedłem po tym wszystkim do siebie.

- Cóż, daj znać jak już to zrobisz – uśmiechnęła się Hermiona.

- Na prawdę powinienem teraz iść – westchnął Malfoy. Hermiona już otwierała usta żeby wszcząć kłótnię, ale zdążył opuścić przedział.

Krzywołap wydał z siebie pełne rozczarowania miauknięcie i przeniósł się na uda dziewczyny, wyraźnie domagając się jej uwagi.

Kilka minut później, drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się i Hermiona podniosła głowę w samą porę by zobaczyć jak Neville nieporadnie próbuje dostać się do środka, ciągnąc swój kufer i trzymając mocno ropuchę Teodorę.

- Cześć Neville – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i wstała żeby pomóc niezdarnemu chłopakowi wejść.

- Cześć – odpowiedział siadając – cieszę się, że nic złego ci się nie stało gdy zaginęłaś. Razem z babcią rozwieszaliśmy w sąsiedztwie plakaty, żeby ludzie dali nam znać, gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział gdzie byłaś.

- Dziękuję ci, to słodkie, ale na prawdę wszystko było ze mną w porządku - powiedziała – natknęłam się na paru śmierciożerców, ale udało mi się zwiać i zajął się mną profesor Snape.

- Snape? – wypiszczał Neville – to musiało być przerażające. Jestem wystraszony za każdym razem, gdy mamy z nim lekcje eliksirów lub gdy widzę go na posiłku. Gdybym musiał z nim mieszkać, umarłbym ze strachu.

- W rzeczywistości nie jest aż tak zły – zaprzeczyła Hermiona – I nie umarłbyś nie strachu. Jesteś odważniejszy niż sądzisz. A jeśli chodzi o mój pobyt u Snape'a, nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć, okej?

- Dobra, nie martw się. Nikomu nie powiem – zapewnił Neville – więc, jesteś Prefekt Naczelną? Obstawiałem, że ty nią zostaniesz, jesteś najlepszą wiedźmą w szkole.

- Dzięki, Neville – Hermiona rozpromieniła się – I tak, jestem Prefekt Naczelną.

- A co z Harrym? Został Prefektem Naczelnym? – zapytał chłopak.

- Nie, Draco Malfoy nim jest – odpowiedziała.

- Och – odpowiedział Neville, a rozczarowanie wymalowało się na jego twarzy.

Kilka minut później, wpadli Harry i Ron śmiejąc się z czegoś serdecznie.

- Cześć chłopaki – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy Ron opadł na fotel obok naprzeciwko Neville'a, a Harry zajął miejsce zaraz przed nią – gdzie Ginny?

- Gada z którymś z jej przyjaciół – odpowiedział Harry – może dołączy do nas później. Więc, jak minęły ci wakacje Neville?

Złote Trio słuchało opowieści Neville'a o jego całkiem spokojnych wakacjach, a potem Ron zapoczątkował serię skarg i zażaleń na Freda i George'a, jego mamę nalegającą, żeby pomógł jej sprzątać, prace domowe i wiele innych rzeczy.

Potok narzekań Rona został na chwilę przerwany gdy do ich przedziału zajrzała Luna, wyglądając zupełnie tak jakby zabłądziła tu przypadkiem.

- Cześć wszystkim – przywitała się Luna swoim tajemniczo marzycielskim głosem, przypatrując się towarzyszom.

Krukonka była już ubrana w szkolny mundurek, a na głowie miała wianek ze stokrotek, żonkili, oraz różowych i czerwonych róż.

- Słyszałam, że zaginęłaś – stwierdziła siadając obok Rona, naprzeciwko Hermiony – ale nie byłam zmartwiona. Tata powiedział, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Był przekonany, że po prostu wzięłaś sobie urlop, razem z długimi jaszczurkami z Lizbony.

- Jaszczurki z Lizbony? – zapytał Ron, usiłując się nie roześmiać.

- Owszem – odparła Luna – są to bardzo tajemnicze, ale potężne stwory. Bardziej zaawansowany gatunek pospolitych jaszczurek. Chodzą pogłoski, że nawet potrafią mówić po japońsku, a ich języki potrafią zarówno ranić jak i uzdrawiać.

- To fascynujące Luna – odpowiedział Harry uprzejmie udając zainteresowanie.

- Tak, są dość niespotykane – skomentowałą dziewczyna – nigdy nie miałam szansy spotkać żadnej, ale tatuś jest pewny, że zauważył jedną gdy chowała się kiedyś w ogródku.

Przez całą podróż, Malfoy przechadzał się obok ich przedziału. Czasem zatrzymywał się, jakby z zamiarem wejścia do środka, ale ostatecznie zawsze rezygnował. Hermiona była pierwszą, która to zauważyła, następnie zrobił to Neville, a potem Harry. Luna była zajęta czytaniem egzemplarza Żonglera i wydawała się nieświadoma wszystkiego, co działo się wokół, a Ron po prostu nie był zainteresowany.

- Co on robi? – zapytał Harry, gdy blondyn po raz kolejny przeszedł obok.

- Prawdopodobnie upewnia się, że nikt w pociągu nie sprawia żadnych kłopotów – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- Co? – zapytał skonfundowany Ron, nie mając pojęcia o czym oni rozmawiają.

- Malfoy – powiedział Harry – ciągle tu łazi i gapi się na nas. Patrz, to znowu on.

- Durna fretka – wymamrotał Ron – przysięgam, jeśli w tym roku znowu powie coś o mnie albo o mojej rodzinie, zrobię mu paćkę z twarzy.

- Nie Ronaldzie Weasley, nie zrobisz tego – odrzekła Hermiona.

- Racja stary, nie jest tego wart – poparł dziewczynę Harry – on jest po prostu niedojrzałym gnojkiem, który musi s końcu dorosnąć.

- Nawet go nie znacie – rzuciła obronnie Gryfonka.

- Och, a ty go znasz, tak? – odbił piłeczkę Ron.

- Tak – odparła prosto Hermiona – jeśli już musicie wiedzieć, spędził lato u Snape'a i widziałam jego innego oblicze, to prawdziwe. I tak jakoś wyszło, że uważam, że jest dobrym chłopakiem w głębi serca.

- Wciąż rozmawiamy o tym samym Malfoyu? – spytał rudowłosy chłopiec.

- Zamknij się Ronald – westchnęła dziewczyna – już prawie dotarliśmy; zamierzam się przebrać.

Zagarnęła szkolne ciuchy z kufra i skierowała się do toalety dla dziewczyn. W drodze powrotnej natknęła się na Malfoya.

- Zamierzasz z nim porozmawiać, czy będziesz łazić tam i z powrotem gapiąc się na niego? – dociekała Hermiona.

- Bardziej podoba mi się druga opcja – odpowiedział Malfoy.

- Chłopcy – wymamrotała Hermiona, wracając do ich przedziału.

Harry'ego, Rona i Neville'a już nie było. Została tylko Luna. Przypuszczała, że pozostała trójka również poszła się przebrać w mundurki. Hermiona usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu i wyjęła książkę, żeby czymś się zająć, a Krzywołap owinął się wokół jej kostek i uciął sobie krótką drzemkę.

Już prawie doczytała pierwszy akapit, gdy Malfoy wkroczył do środka.

- Nie sądzę, żeby zabolało spędzenie tu reszty podróży – oznajmił – poza tym, jesteśmy w końcu Prefektami Naczelnymi; musimy obgadać pewne szkolne… sprawy. Logiczna wymówka.

- Z pewnością tak – skomentowała Hermiona, odkładając książkę.

Ucięli sobie krótką pogawędkę czekając na powrót Harry'ego i reszty, Luna zdawała się być nieświadoma ich obecności. Ślizgon był widocznie znerwicowany, a aktualnie podziwiał swoje stopy, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach.

Gdy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła Ginny, Malfoy zaprzestał dotychczasowym czynnościom i usiadł prosto, a na jego twarzy wykwitł charakterystyczny uśmieszek.

- Weasleyątko* – stwierdził.

- Malfoy – odparła rudowłosa, rzucając Hermionie pytające spojrzenie.

- Draco siedzi tu z nami przez resztę podróży – odpowiedziała starsza dziewczyna – też chcesz do nas dołączyć?

- Właściwie, myślę, że wrócę do moich znajomych – odpowiedziała Ginny – idziesz ze mną Luno? Um… Luna, słyszysz mnie?

- Och, cześć Ginny. Dobrze dziś wyglądasz – skomplementowała koleżankę Luna, wstając i idąc za nią do innej części pociągu.

- Więc, teraz jestem Draco, tak? – zapytał unosząc brew.

- Tak – potwierdziła Hermiona – jesteś Draco.

- W takim razie, podejrzewam, że powinienem nazywać cię Hermioną – powiedział blondyn.

- Powinieneś, tak robią przyjaciele – oznajmiła dziewczyna.

- Nie mam wyboru w kwestii tej przyjaźni, czyż nie? – spytał Draco.

- Nie – odpowiedziała Hermiona wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu – zawsze stawiam na swoim.

Blondyn zaśmiał się krótko, zanim znów włożył maskę obojętności.

- Draco, uspokój się – powiedziała łagodnie dziewczyna – obronię cię przed dużymi, złymi Gryfonami.

- Jestem spokojny – skłamał.

Parę sekund później, Harry wrócił do przedziału z Ronem i Nevillem idącymi za nim. Jego wzrok natychmiast spoczął na Draconie, ale nie powiedział nic. Z kolei Ron to zrobił.

- Co on tu, do kurwy nędzy robi? – Ron zażądał odpowiedzi gapiąc się na blondyna.

- Siadaj, Ronald – warknęła Hermiona – wy też, Neville, Harry.

Neville natychmiast zrobił co kazała i usiadł w fotelu, trzymając Teodorę w spoconej dłoni. W bardzo złym humorze, Ron usiadł obok niego i spojrzał buntowniczo na Draco.

Harry stał jeszcze przez moment, a potem usiadł po drugiej stronie blondyna.

Niewygodna, pełna skrępowania cisza wypełniła przedział. Wszyscy zdawali się unikać wzajemnie swojego wzroku. Ze zirytowanym sapnięciem Hermiona trąciła Draco stopą, zachęcając go by coś powiedział.

- Hermiona spędziła część lata jedząc kocie żarcie – wypaplał Draco.

- Tak? – spytał Ron – a ty co robiłeś? Chadzałeś z ojcem na zloty śmierciożerców i torturowałeś mugoli?

- Ronald – ton Hermiony był ostrzegawczy.

- Zrozum, Wesley, to że jestem Ślizgonem, nie znaczy jeszcze, że jestem śmierciożercą – powiedział mu Draco.

- Cokolwiek fretkowa-mordo – odciął się Ron – jesteś tak samo zły i zepsuty jak oni. Prawdopodobnie urodziłeś się z mrocznym znakiem na ramieniu.

Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo do rudzielca podciągając swój rękaw, aby odsłonić nieskazitelny kawałek bladej skóry.

- Zobacz – powiedział blondyn, opuszczając z powrotem rękaw – żadnego mrocznego znaku. Usatysfakcjonowany?

Ron burknął coś sam do siebie i zagapił się w okno.

- Harry, czemu nie opowiesz Draco o swojej kolekcji kart czarodziejów z czekoladowych żab? – zasugerowała Hermiona i obaj; Draco i Harry rzucili jej zirytowane spojrzenia, najwyraźniej uważając, że jest niepoważna – Dobra, w takim razie może pogadacie o quidditchu? Draco, jakiej drużynie kibicujesz?

Wzdychając krótko, Draco odpowiedział kto jest jego ulubioną drużyną. Tak się złożyło, że była to również ulubiona drużyna Harry'ego. Rozmawiali chwilę o sporcie, ale temat wyczerpał się raczej szybko. Mimo to, zawsze była to jakaś rozmowa, a to już coś.

Pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji Hogsmeade, a Hermiona zapędziła Krzywołapa z powrotem do klatki, tak samo jak reszta postąpiła ze swoimi zwierzakami i wszyscy wyszli z pociągu. Ich bagaże zostaną dostarczone bezpośrednio do ich dormitoriów.

- Chcesz żebym go potrzymał? – zaoferował się Draco, a Hermiona dziękując mu wręczyła chłopakowi klatkę z Krzywołapem w środku.

Szła ramię w ramię z blondynem, a Harry szedł nieopodal taszcząc Hedwigę. Ich trójka weszła do powozu razem, ale Ron zdecydował poczekać na następną. Zanim powóz odjechał, dołączył do nich Blaise Zabini. Czekoladowo skóry chłopak skinął im wszystkim głową, ale poza tym nikt się nie odezwał.

Podczas tej krótkiej wycieczki do zamku, Hermiona próbowała zachęcić Harry'ego i Dracona do rozmowy, ale nie odniosła zbyt wielkiego sukcesu. Zamienili ze sobą zdanie czy dwa, ale to wszystko.

Gdy wysiedli z powozu i ruszyli w stronę budynku, Draco oddał Hermionie klatkę z Krzywołapem i razem z Blaisem zniknęli gdzieś w tłumie.

Wspólnie, Harry i Hermiona szli w stronę zamku, spotykając po drodze Rona i Neville'a. Weszli do Wielkiej Sali i zajęli swoje miejsca przy stole Gryfonów. Gdy Harry usiadł spojrzał w kierunku stołu prezydialnego i dostrzegł Snape'a, który usilnie próbował spopielić Hermionę samym spojrzeniem.

_*w oryginale Malfoy nazywa Ginny "Weasleyette" – obraźliwe określenie dziewczyny Weasleyów. Nie miałam pomysłu na inne tłumaczenie, bo „Weasleyetka" brzmiało jeszcze dziwniej._

* * *

_Kurczę, styl pisania autorki jest tak inny od mojego, że to aż boli. Nawet nie wiecie jak cierpię nie mogąc wstawić tu i tam złośliwego docinka czy infantylnego żarciku. Postaram się dodać nowy rozdział do piątku. _

_**Proszę – w ramach akcji dokarmiania autorów – komentujcie!**_

_**Cierpię na chroniczny brak bety! Jeśli jesteś dobrym samarytaninem i zechcesz pomóc – proszę o kontakt na PW.**_


	9. Kruk

_Lojalnie uprzedzam – niebietowany._

* * *

**Rozdział dziewiąty - Kruk**

Tak jak zawsze, uczta powitalna była przepyszna, Dumbledore ciepło przywitał swoich uczniów i przedstawił im nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, którym to w tym roku został prawdziwy Szalonooki Moody, a następnie odesłał ich do łóżek. Hermiona i Draco pozostali w tyle, podczas gdy reszta populacji szkolnej udała się do dormitoriów. Dumbledore zaprowadził ich do prywatnych komnat na piątym piętrze. Wejście do ich pokoi znajdowało się za portretem przedstawiającym lwicę z wężem owiniętym wokół jej ciała.

- Wasze rzeczy są już w środku – oznajmił im Dyrektor radośnie – jedyne co musicie zrobić to wybrać hasło.

- Może Katrina? – spytał Draco ze śmiechem.

- Niech ci będzie – westchnęła Hermiona.

Wypowiedzieli nowe hasło, życzyli Dumbledore'owi dobrej nocy i przekroczyli próg ich nowego domu.

- Wow – wykrzyknęła Hermiona rozglądając się po otoczeniu.

Ich pokój wspólny był takich samych rozmiarów jak salon Gryfonów. Dominującymi kolorami w pomieszczeniu były czerwony, zielony, srebrny i złoty. Hermiona, z niemałym zachwytem, odkryła także, że posiadają sporą biblioteczkę z lewej strony pokoju, oraz wspaniałą łazienkę za drzwiami po prawej.

- To jest fantastyczne – wydusiła Hermiona, brzmiąc jak ściśnięta ze szczęścia piłka – kocham to.

Podeszła do spiralnej klatki schodowej, a Draco podążył za nią. Na czerwonych, dębowych drzwiach, lśniła złota plakietka, która głosiła światu _„Hermiona Granger: Prefekt Naczelna"_. Popchnęła drzwi i wkroczyła do środka. Jej sypialnia była ogromna i chichocząc w podnieceniu podbiegła do łóżka, które rozmiarem przypominało królewskie łoże i wskoczyła na dmuchany materac.

- Niesamowicie łatwo się eksctyujesz – skomentował Draco sucho, stojąc przy ścianie i obserwując jej bieganinę po pokoju.

- Mój Boże, mogę sobie spacerować w mojej szafie! – wykrzyknęła rozentuzjazmowana dziewczyna.

Draco jedynie przewrócił oczami i wyszedł, wracając do pokoju wspólnego i wspiął się na drugie spiralne schody prowadzące do jego pokoju. Był on bardzo podobny do lokum Hermiony, poza tym, że jego był urządzony w barwach Slytherinu; na srebrno i zielono.

Nawet, gdy już skończył rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy, ciągle mógł słyszeć śmiechy i piski podekscytowanej Hermiony.

- Brzmi jakby została opętana przez Lavender Brown – wymamrotał Draco do siebie wyciągając różdżkę, by rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające jej głos – tak lepiej.

Moment później zaskrzypiały otwierane drzwi i Krzywołap wślizgnął się do jego pokoju.

- Ciebie też doprowadziła do białej gorączki? – zapytał Draco pełnym zrozumienia głosem, otrzymując sympatyczne miauknięcie w odpowiedzi.

Gdy Hermiona wreszcie się uspokoiła, otworzyła swój kufer i zabrała się za rozpakowywanie. Umieściła koci koszyk Krzywołapa na podłodze, przy nogach łóżka, a ten, którego używała jako Katrina postawiła zaraz obok niego. Zanim skończyła, było już dobrze po północy.

Ziewając szeroko, wyskoczyła prędko ze swoich ciuchów i ubrała się w pidżamę. Następnie zagarnęła swoje przybory toaletowe i ruszyła na dół, za swój cel obierając łazienkę z zamiarem umycia zębów.

Gdy wróciła do pokoju, zorientowała się, że Krzywołap wciąż nie wrócił i gdyby miała zgadywać, obstawiałaby, że jest z Draco.

Zamierzała właśnie wspiąć się na łóżko, gdy zauważyła kruka, który przycupnął na parapecie na zewnątrz okna. Zmarszczyła brwi, posyłając ptakowi groźne spojrzenie i magicznie zasunęła zasłony, tym samym usuwając kruka z pola widzenia.

Wyłączyła światło, ułożyła się wygodnie na poduszkach i bez najmniejszych problemów zapadła w sen.

Następnego ranka obudził ją dźwięk budzika. Stękając z irytacji, na ślepo wymacała go na stoliku nocnym i uciszyła piszczące urządzenie. Narzucając kołdrę z powrotem na głowę, próbowała znowu zasnąć, ale kilka minut później Draco wpadł do pomieszczenia, nakazując jej wstawać.

- Jest za wcześnie – poskarżyła się, zasłaniając ramieniem oczy, aby uchronić je przed światłem.

- Dawaj Hermiona, jako kot nigdy nie miałaś problemów ze wstawaniem – poinformował ją blondyn.

- Cóż, nie jestem już kotem, więc pozwól mi spać – zaskomlała Gryfonka.

- Nie. Musisz wstać – zażądał Draco – nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale musimy iść na lekcje. No dalej, przecież to tyle nowych rzeczy do nauki.

- Och, już to wszystko umiem – odparła Hermiona leżąc w półśnie.

- Gragner, nie zmuszaj mnie do łaskotania ciebie – odparował Ślizgon.

- Nie mam łaskotek – skłamała.

- W takim razie nie zostawiasz mi żadnego wyboru – wysapał Draco wskakując na łóżko, siadając na niej okrakiem i atakując swoimi palcami jej talię.

Krzyknęła z oburzenia, jednocześnie się śmiejąc i gdy podjęła próby zrzucenia z siebie blondyna od razu poczuła się obudzona.

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Wstałam – zaśmiała się.

- Dobrze – odpowiedział Draco schodząc z niej – aha, i zrób coś z włosami. Nie mogę zejść z tobą na śniadanie, jeśli będziesz tak wyglądać.

Hermiona spojrzała nad niego spode łba i podniosła się z łóżka, łapiąc po drodze szczotkę i wypowiadając wojnę poplątanej masie loków. Zanim Draco wyszedł się przygotować, odsłonił okno. Gdy Hermiona się odwróciła zobaczyła kolejnego kruka usadowionego za oknem… a może to był ten sam?

Przepędziła ptaka zanim ubrała się w mundurek. Po doprowadzeniu do porządku swoich włosów, umyciu zębów i nakarmieniu Krzywołapa, ona i Draco zeszli na dół do Wielkiej Sali.

Szli ramię w ramię, śmiejąc się, a wspólnym wejściem do Sali dostarczyli wielu uczniom nowych powodów do plotkowania.

- Och, oni nie wyglądają szczególnie przyjaźnie – stwierdziła Hermiona lustrując wzrokiem stół Slytherinu – może powinieneś usiąść ze mną.

- Twoi przyjaciele wcale nie wyglądają lepiej – wytknął jej Draco.

Hermiona chciała wszcząć spór, ale po szybkim spojrzeniu na Gryfonów, nie mogła zaprzeczyć morderczym błyskom widocznym w ich oczach.

- Prawdopodobnie nie – przyznała Hermiona – ale wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku?

- Jestem Draco Malfoy, ze mną zawsze jest w porządku – powiedział odchodząc w kierunku stołu Ślizgonów, zajmując miejsce pomiędzy Crabbem i Goylem.

Mimo to część Ślizgonów, z Pansy Parkinson na czele, wciąż sztyletowała wzrokiem Prefekta Naczelnego, ale żadne z nich nie odważyło wyrazić głośno swojej dezaprobaty. Podejmując decyzję, że Draco może samodzielnie przetrwać śniadanie, Hermiona podeszła do stołu Gryffindoru i usiadła pomiędzy Harrym i Ronem.

- Wy dwaj, koniecznie musicie w czasie przerwy wpaść do mnie i zobaczyć mój pokój – oznajmiła im przyjaciółka – naprawdę, jest fantastyczny.

- Dlaczego nagle stałaś się taka przyjacielska względem Malfoya? – spytał Ron, wyraźnie zdegustowany samym pomysłem bycia miłym dla Malfoya.

- Ponieważ jest moim przyjacielem – wyjaśniła Hermiona, biorąc sobie tosta i smarując go niewielką ilością dżemu – poza tym, jesteśmy Prefektami Naczelnymi; musimy się jakoś dogadywać.

- Ale to Malfoy – powiedział odkrywczo Ron – ten sam Malfoy, który zmieniał nasze życia w piekło odkąd po raz pierwszy przekroczyliśmy prób tego zamku. Ten sam Malfoy, który niezliczoną ilość razy próbował przekląć Harry'ego i prawie doprowadził do egzekucji Hardodzioba.

- To było dawno temu – dodała sensownie Hermiona – rzeczy się zmieniają, ludzie się zmieniają. Nadszedł czas, żeby odłożyć na bok szkolne rywalizacje i ruszyć do przodu.

- A więc to znaczy, że od teraz będziecie sobie wzajemnie z Pansy Parkinson szczotkować włosy i pożyczać błyszczyki? – zapytał rudzielec.

- Co to ma w ogóle do rzeczy? – dociekała, żując swojego tosta.

- Wasz dwójka nigdy się nie lubiła – zauważył Ron – jeśli jesteś tak bardzo chętna by zapomnieć o szkolnych rywalizacjach, znaczy to również, że chcesz się z nią zaprzyjaźnić.

- Och zamknij się Ronald – warknęła na niego Hermiona.

- Czy wasza dwójka nie może wytrzymać choć jednego poranka bez odgryzania sobie głów? – zapytał Harry.

- Przepraszamy – Hermiona i Ron westchnęli i zgodnie przewrócili oczami

Gdy śniadanie zmierzało ku końcowi, McGonagall przeszła wzdłuż ich stołu, rozdając harmonogramy zajęć. Hermiona pospiesznie przeskanowała swój plan lekcji i poczuła jak jej wnętrzności wywróciły się na lewą stronę, gdy zobaczyła, że pierwszymi zajęciami są Eliksiry z profesorem Snapem.

Dwa identyczne jęki przerażenia, rozbrzmiały po obu jej stronach, gdy Harry i Ron doczytali, że oni również mają jako pierwsze Eliksiry.

- I do tego ze Ślizgonami – biadolił Ron – przysięgam, oni zrobili to specjalnie, żeby mnie torturować.

- Nie bądź niedorzeczny Ron - powiedziała Hermiona – gdyby szkoła naprawdę chciała cię torturować, po prostu odwołaliby quidditch i zabraliby całe jedzenie.

- Bardzo zabawne – rzucił Ron sarkastycznie.

- Owszem, też tak sądzę – odcięła się Hermiona.

- Ludzie, proszę, dajcie spokój – poprosił Harry – próby skoncentrowania się na czymkolwiek, podczas gdy wy się awanturujecie prowadzą do dotkliwego bólu głowy.

- To ona zaczęła – burknął Ron.

Ku ogromnej radości Harry'ego, Hermiona trzymała język za zębami i pozostawiła to bez jakiegokolwiek komentarza. Dokończyła śniadanie i wypiła szklankę soku dyniowego, zanim wstała i udała się do swojego dormitorium żeby spakować szkolną torbę, teraz, kiedy już dowiedziała się jakie ma lekcje tego poranka.

Draco dołączył do niej i porównali swoje rozkłady zajęć, by dowiedzieć się, że mają razem prawie wszystkie zajęcia. Jedynymi przedmiotami, które mieli oddzielnie były Zaklęcia i Zielarstwo.

Gdy tylko spakowali wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, pospieszyli do niższych partii zamku, gdzie odbywały się Eliksiry.

Z każdym krokiem, który powodował, że Hermiona znajdowała się bliżej klasy Snape'a, serce dziewczyny zaczynało bić sto razy szybciej i tysiąc razy głośniej.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Draco, choć w rzeczywistości nie brzmiał na zbyt zainteresowanego.

- Jak najlepszym – odpowiedziała Gryfonka – w porządku… jestem tylko… przerażona.

- Nie przejmuj się, Sev nie spróbuje cię zabić w pomieszczeniu pełnym świadków – odparł Draco – prawdopodobnie poprosi cię byś została chwilę po zajęciach, aby mógł cię zamordować prywatnie.

- Dzięki, poczułam się lepiej – odrzekła Hermiona sarkastycznym tonem.

- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc – Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo, gdy zrównali się ze stojącymi pod klasą rówieśnikami.

-Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Harry z o wiele większą troską w głosie niż Draco – wyglądasz jakbyś miała zaraz zemdleć.

- Malfoy, co ty jej zrobiłeś? – zażądał odpowiedzi Ron, dźgając blondyna palcem w klatkę piersiową i patrząc na niego nieprzyjaźnie.

- Nic, Weasley – odparł drwiąco Draco, odpychając od siebie rudzielca.

- Wy dwaj, skończcie – warknęła Hermiona stając pomiędzy nimi – Draco nic mi nie zrobił Ron. Wszystko w porządku.

- Uspokój się, stary – wyszeptał Harry do Rona, prowadząc go z dala od Dracona.

Minutę później, Snape wyłonił się z cienia, powodując cichy skowyt ze strony Lavender. Pozostawił drzwi klasy otwarte i rozkazał im wejść. Hermiona weszła za nim do pomieszczenia i zaryzykowała krótkie spojrzenie na jego twarz, które on odwzajemnił i obserwował jej ucieczkę na sam koniec klasy.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Niespodzianka! Nie spodziewaliście się rozdziału z dnia na dzień, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę zrekompensuję Wam te kilka miesięcy czekania na rozdział ósmy. Nie przyzwyczajajcie się jednak zbytnio do takiego tempa aktualizacji – po prostu jestem teraz na wsi i z braku ciekawszych zajęć zintensyfikowałam moje wysiłki nad tłumaczeniem. Przed końcem mojego wyjazdu (piątek) powinnam dodać jeszcze rozdział czy dwa, a potem się zobaczy. W następnym rozdziale nieco więcej naszego ulubionego profesorka oraz pikantna rozmowa między Harrym i Mioną. Co myślicie o tytułowym panie kruku? Co według was może mieć wspólnego z opowiadaniem? :)_

_**Proszę Was, komentujcie, bo mi smutno.**_

_**Cierpię na chroniczny brak bety! Jeśli jesteś dobrym samarytaninem i zechcesz pomóc – proszę o kontakt na PW.**_


	10. Bolączki Eliksirów

_**Od tłumaczki: **__Jak szaleć to szaleć! Tylko – błagam – nie przyzwyczajajcie się do takiego tempa aktualizacji. Ten rozdział jest moim zdaniem nieco ciekawszy niż poprzednie, ale sami oceńcie. Aha, i uprzedzam, że kilka pierwszych akapitów zieje patosem i tandetą, ale nie ja tu jestem Autorką i nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Zapraszam!_

_Niebetowany._

* * *

**Rozdział dziesiąty – Bolączki Eliksirów**

Było coś hipnotyzującego w sposobie wysławiania się Snape'a. Hermiona zastanawiała się, jakim cudem mogła wcześniej tego nie zauważyć. Kiedy mężczyzna przemawiał, jej wzrok skupiał się na jego ustach, zwracając szczególną uwagę na sposób, w jaki poruszały się jego wargi. Jego głos był niczym trucizna, roztopiona czekolada, aksamit, jedwab i wiele, wiele innych.

A potem były jego oczy. Hermiona od zawsze wierzyła, że ludzkie oczy są oknem, przez które można ujrzeć duszę. Oczy profesora Snape'a przypominały dwa czarne tunele i dziewczyna nie pragnęła niczego więcej, jak tylko szukać w nich tak długo, aż znajdzie światło. Albo może wcale nie chce znaleźć tam światła; być może chciała już na zawsze zagubić się w ciemności.

Obserwowała jak były śmierciożerca, zmiata kurz ze swojego biurka, oniemiała perfekcją jego ruchów. Cień. Poruszał się jak cień.

Od stop do głów ubrany był na czarno, kolor ten ostro kontrastował z jego bladą, ziemistą skórą. Nadawało mu to trupiego wyglądu, wampirycznego. Wyglądał jak ucieleśnienie ciemności, emanował mocą, niebezpieczeństwem i wszystko w nim zdawało się krzyczeć _„tajemnica!"_.

Na krótką chwilę, Snape przerwał wykład i skierował swoje oczy w kierunku Hermiony. Było to przelotne spojrzenie, które nie trwało dłużej niż sekundę, ale Hermiona czuła się jak gdyby czas się zatrzymał. Ludzie wokół niej, zniknęli z jej pola widzenia, wraz z wnętrzem klasy. Była tylko ona i Snape otoczony ciemną mgłą, wiszącą w powietrzu, która powstrzymywała go od spojrzenia na nią ponownie.

Po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością, wyimaginowana mgła ustąpiła i uczniowie powrócili wraz z wyposażeniem sali.

Poczuła na sobie troskliwe spojrzenie Harry'ego, więc posłała mu uspokajający uśmiech zanim znów spojrzała w przód. Maleńka cząstka jej samej chciała ponownie złapać spojrzenie Snape'a, podczas gdy inna część chciała wybiec z klasy wrzeszcząc z przerażenia.

- Ingrediencje są w składziku – poinformował Snape klasę – a instrukcje… - machnął różdżką – na tablicy. Macie godzinę. Zaczynajcie.

- Hermiono, co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje? – zapytał Harry szeptem, gdy reszta klasy zaczęła się przemieszczać w kierunku składziku, żeby zebrać potrzebne składniki – pocisz się i wyglądasz na podnieconą.

- Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziała mu przyjaciółka, ocierając czoło rękawem szaty – pójdę po składniki, dobrze?

Wstała z miejsca, i w tym samym momencie musiała się złapać krawędzi stołu, żeby stać stabilnie, bo nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa.

- Siadaj – poinstruował ją Harry, uprzejmie pomagając jej z powrotem usiąść – ja po nie pójdę.

Hermiona tylko pokiwała głową, gdy Harry ruszył na drugi koniec klasy, a Ron zaczął przygotowywać kociołek, podczas gdy jego tymczasowy partner, Seamus Finnigan zbierał ingrediencje.

- Naprawdę sądzę, że powinnaś wybrać się do Pani Pomfrey na jakieś badanie – powiedział do niej Ron, używając różdżki do rozpalenia ognia pod kociołkiem.

- Na serio, nic mi nie jest. Nie wiem, po co takie zamieszanie – odpowiedziała.

- To przez… sama wiesz? – spytał Ron, rozglądając się pospiesznie dookoła i sprawdzając czy nikt nie podsłuchuje, wyszeptał – dziewczyńska rzecz?

Hermiona posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie, a rudzielec zaczerwienił się lekko i niezgrabnie wskazał okolice jej podbrzusza, bezdźwięcznie wymawiając słowo „okres", jakby było to coś powodującego śmiertelny strach.

- Ronald, nic mi nie jest – odpowiedziała Hermiona stanowczo, gdy Harry i Seamus wrócili ze składnikami.

Hermiona i Harry dobrze współpracowali, tworząc eliksir. Harry robił jedynie to, co Hermiona kazała mu zrobić. Ronowi i Seamusowi nie szło tak łatwo, żaden z nich nie sprawiał wrażenia, że wie jakie składniki, w jakiej kolejności i ilości należy dodawać, a także jak odpowiednio zamieszać miksturę.

- Hermiono, pomocy – błagał Ron, gdy eliksir jego i Seamusa, zaczął się pienić i niebezpiecznie bulgotać.

- Dodaj wyciąg ze ślimaka i zamieszaj trzy razy w kierunku zgodnym z ruchem wskazówek zegara – poinstruowała dziewczyna.

Biorąc fiolkę z wyciągiem ze ślimaka, Ron przechylił buteleczkę i wlewał jej zawartość do kociołka tak długo, aż zmienił on kolor na zielony.

- Nie tak dużo – syknęła Hermiona, gdy Ron opróżnił prawie połowę butelki.

Szybko zabierając rękę, Ron zakorkował fiolkę i odłożył ją z powrotem na biurko. Seamus wziął chochlę i zaczął mieszać w kociołku w niewłaściwy sposób.

- W kierunku zgodnym z ruchem wskazówek zegara… - powiedziała mu Hermiona brzmiąc niemal histerycznie.

Jęcząc, Seamus zaczął mieszać w drugą stronę. Przez resztę zajęć Hermiona nieustannie dawała chłopcom wskazówki, ale ich eliksiru nie dało się już uratować.

Snape krążył po pomieszczeniu, wśród ławek klasy owutemowej, z grymasem na twarzy i kontrolował ich pracę. Zaaprobował wysiłki Draco i Blaise'a, nazywając ich dzieło wielkim sukcesem, a oni wyglądali na naprawdę dumnych z siebie.

Mijając Erniego MacMilliana i Hannę Abbott, jedynie uniósł brew i wydał z siebie westchnienie dezaprobaty. Terry Boot i Padma Patil zrobili niemalże perfekcyjny eliksir, ale Snape skomentował go jedynie słowem _„akceptowalny"_.

Ucisnął skrzydełka nosa, sprawdzając próbę Lavender Brown i Parvati Patil, oraz rzucił jakąś zjadliwą uwagę, która sprawiła, że warga Lavender zaczęła drżeć, a oczy Parvati zaszkliły się.

Następnie podszedł do Rona i Seamusa i podłym wzrokiem zmierzył wykonaną przez nich breję.

- Weasley, Finnigan – powiedział drwiąco Snape, patrząc na dwójkę siódmorocznych Gryfonów – czy którykolwiek z was, może mi powiedzieć co zawiera ten kociołek?

Ron i Seamus popatrzyli po sobie nerwowo, żaden z nich nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Natychmiast obaj spuścili głowy i wbili wzrok w swoje buty, z twarzami czerwonymi ze wstydu.

- Powiedzcie mi; czy żaden z was nie jest w stanie odczytać prostych poleceń z tablicy? – zapytał Snape – potrzebujecie pożyczyć od Pottera jego okulary, żeby móc widzieć poszczególne słowa, wy niekompetentni durnie?

- Nie może pan zwracać się do ludzi w ten sposób – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

- Hermiono, nie mieszaj się do tego – powiedział Ron cicho.

- Czyżbyś bronił swojej małej dziewczynki Weasley? Jak słodko – Snape zacmokał – pomyślmy, dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za żałosną próbę stworzenia eliksiru antydepresyjnego przez Weasleya i Finnigana i kolejne trzydzieści, za to, że panna Granger odezwała się bez pozwolenia.

Spojrzał twardo na Hermionę, z wyzwaniem oczach, jakby kusząc ją do odpyskowania i dziewczyna już miała to zrobić, ale Harry dyskretnie kopnął ją pod stołem, przekazując jej tym samym alby milczała.

Gdy Hermiona spuściła pokornie głowę, Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wyjął różdżkę i usunął doskonale przygotowany wywar Harry'ego i Hermiony.

- Może pani zrobić go ponownie, w pani prywatnym czasie, panno Granger – powiedział dziewczynie Snape – wróć tutaj o szesnastej.

- Proszę pana, to nie jest sprawiedliwe – odezwał się Draco, obronnym tonem z przodu klasy.

- Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, Draco – odparł Snape ruszając w kierunku swojego biurka – im wcześniej się tego nauczycie tym lepiej dla was. Sprzątać.

W absolutnej ciszy, uczniowie siódmej klasy uprzątnęli swoje miejsca pracy i umyli ręce. Następnie wrócili do ławek i czekali na dalsze instrukcje. Z godnie z ich przewidywaniami, Snape zadał im niewyobrażalnie długi i trudny esej do napisania zanim zwolnił klasę.

-Szesnasta, panno Granger – przypomniał jej Snape, gdy była już przy drzwiach – nie spóźnij się.

- Gdzież bym śmiała – mruknęła Hermiona wychodząc z pomieszczenia z Harrym i Ronem idącymi za nią.

* * *

Przez resztę dnia, Hermiona była w raczej przykrym nastroju i miała ogromną chęć odgryźć głowę każdemu, kto tylko się do niej odezwał. Nawet Harry i Ron zdecydowali dać jej trochę czasu na uspokojenie się.

Podczas obiadu, Hermiona dosłownie znęcała się nad muszelkami z makaronu i kawałkami tuńczyka. Z dużą dozą ostrożności, Draco przeszedł przez Salę i poprosił Ginny o przesunięcie się, aby mógł usiąść obok Prefekt Naczelnej. Po wysłaniu mu zirytowanego spojrzenia, Ginny odsunęła się, pozwalając mu usiąść.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytała Hermiona zrzędliwie.

- Wszystkich swoich przyjaciół tak traktujesz? – dociekał Draco, unosząc brew dla lepszego efektu.

- Och, nie, ty jesteś wyjątkiem – odpowiedziała mu sardonicznie Gryfonka.

- Nie powinnaś się przejmować Sevem – powiedział Draco – dobrze wiem, że potrafi być niesamowicie trudny w obyciu i wkurwiający, ale pozwól żeby cię to dołowało.

- Dzięki za wstawienie się za mną – odparła Hermiona – to i tak by nic nie pomogło, ale to słodkie, że spróbowałeś.

- Nie ma za co – powiedział blondyn – a tak poważnie… nie. Słowo „słodki" nie jest odpowiednim przymiotnikiem opisującym Malfoya.

- Taa, arogancki, seksowny dupek będzie znacznie lepiej pasować – skomentował Harry.

- Seksowny, tak? – zapytał Draco z ogromnym uśmiechem, a na twarzy Harry'ego odmalowało się zakłopotanie i zmieszanie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział – jakie to spostrzegawcze, Potter. Z całą pewnością jesteś mądrzejszy niż wyglądasz. Pogadamy później Hermiono – powiedział wstając i oddalając się.

- Czy ja na prawdę nazwałem Malfoya seksownym? – spytał Harry patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

- Aroganckim, seksownym dupkiem, jeśli chcesz być dokładny – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- Musisz przebadać swoją głowę, stary – skomentował Ron z buzią pełną piersi kurczaka – najpierw Hermiona zachowuje się dziwacznie na Eliksirach, a teraz ty przystawiasz się do Malfoya.

- Nie jestem gejem – odparował Harry – halo, wolę dziewczyny.

- Nie ma nic złego w byciu gejem, Harry – powiedziała mu Hermiona.

- Nie powiedziałem, że to coś złego – odrzekł Złoty Chłopiec – po prostu powiedziałem, że ja nim nie jestem.

- I jesteś tego pewny? – zapytała przyjaciółka.

- Um… tak, tak sądzę – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

- Tak, tak sądzę? – powtórzyła Ginny ze śmiechem – to nie brzmiało zbyt przekonująco, Harry.

- Jestem jak najbardziej hetero, okej? – powiedział chłopak – popatrzcie, udowodnię to – pochylił się nad stołem i przyciągnął do siebie Ginny, całując ją.

Ron zakrztusił się jedzeniem, a jego oczy niemalże wyszły z orbit i szybko zasłonił je ręką.

- No widzicie – oznajmił Harry, odsuwając się od młodszej dziewczyny i ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni.

- Dziękuję ci Harry, to było kochane – powiedziała mu Ginny odwracając się w stronę Hermiony i bezgłośnie formując usta w słowo _„gej"_ – przez duże G – dodała i wstała opuszczając pomieszczenie.

- Idę na spacer – zadecydował Harry wyglądając na uroczo skonfundowanego.

- Porozmawiamy później – zawołała za nim Hermiona.

* * *

Tego wieczoru, gdy lekcje się skończyły, Hermiona skierowała się do swojego pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej. Zaczęła pracę nad swoim tłumaczeniem na Starożytne Runy i przy okazji wspomniała Draco, że Ginny wierzy, iż Harry jest gejem. Niewielki błysk nadziei zakradł się do burzowo szarych oczy Prefekta Naczelnego, zanim ten wzruszył ramionami i oświadczył, że nic go to nie obchodzi

- Oczywiście, że cię to nie obchodzi – odpowiedziała Hermiona, przewracając oczami – w każdym razie, powinnam już iść, jeśli chcę dotrzeć do Snape'a na czas.

- Dobra, ale Hermiono? Nie wpakuj się w większe tarapaty – poradził Draco – po prostu bądź cicho i rób to co ci powie. Żadnego pyskowania, kłótni, nieczystych spojrzeń. Nic. To nie jest tego warte.

Hermiona pokiwała głową i wyszła z ich pokoju wspólnego, a następnie, powłócząc nogami, skierowała się w stronę klasy eliksirów.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki:**__ Przed piątkiem na pewno dodam jeszcze coś, także już niedługo. No i co myślicie o werdykcie wydanym przez Ginny? Prawda to czy nie? :)_

_**Dziękuję Wam za każde miłe słowo.**_

_**Proszę, komentujcie!**_

_**Cierpię na chroniczny brak bety! Jeśli jesteś dobrym samarytaninem i zechcesz pomóc – proszę o kontakt na PW.**_


	11. Orientacja Harry'ego

_**Od tłumaczki: **Nie jest tak jak mówiłam, ale i tak jest szybko. Przy okazji zapraszam do lektury innych publikowanych przeze mnie opowiadań. Ahoj!_

_**Betowany przez Warsi. Stokrotne dzięki!**_

* * *

**Rozdział jedenasty – Orientacja Harry'ego**

Kiedy dotarła na miejsce drzwi stały otworem, ale pomieszczenie było puste. Weszła do środka i zajęła miejsce z przodu klasy. Tego wieczora w sali było wyjątkowo zimno, więc dziewczyna szczelniej owinęła się szatą i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie ogrzewające, mając nadzieję, choć trochę powstrzymać drżenie ciała.

Podczas oczekiwania na przybycie profesora, niecierpliwie bębniła palcami w blat ławki i rozglądała się z roztargnieniem po pomieszczeniu. Szybkie spojrzenie na zegarek ujawniło, że był kwadrans po szesnastej i Snape miał już piętnaście minut spóźnienia.

Według założeń Hermiony, mężczyzna byłby bardziej niż chętny, aby spóźnić się celowo tylko po to by ją zirytować. Wstała i podeszła do drzwi, a następnie w ramach rekonesansu wystawiła głowę na korytarz, ale nigdzie nie było ani śladu po Mistrzu Eliksirów.

Siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu, dziewczyna zaczęła bawić się włosami, próbując wyprostować swoje brązowe loki i bezskutecznie zapobiec ich ponownemu skręceniu. Gdy następnym razem sprawdziła zegarek było już dwadzieścia siedem po czwartej.

- Och, to jest niepoważne – ogłosiła światu Hermiona, przemierzając pomieszczenie w kierunku szafki z ingrediencjami i wybierając składniki potrzebne do przygotowania wywaru antydepresyjnego.

Zaniosła rzeczy z powrotem do swojego stanowiska pracy i przygotowała swój kociołek zanim zaczęła. Po ukończeniu eliksiru, napełniła miksturą pustą fiolkę i zabezpieczyła ją za pomocą korka. Wzięła czysty kawałek pergaminu, leżący na biurku Snape'a i naskrobała szybką notkę wyjaśniającą, że przybyła na czas i wykonała eliksir.

Po ponownym przeczytaniu wiadomości, zdecydowała, że była zbyt sarkastyczna i jedynie pogorszyłoby to jej tarapaty. Napisała, więc wiadomość od nowa, starając się, aby była względnie uprzejma i umieściła ją obok niewielkiej fiolki z eliksirem.

Prefekt Naczelna szybko posprzątała po sobie, a gdy opuściła klasę i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, dochodziła siedemnasta trzydzieści.

Zbliżała się do holu wejściowego z zamiarem wejścia na schody, gdy profesor Snape wkroczył do zamku przez wielkie, dębowe drzwi. Jego oczy natychmiast spoczęły na niej i dziewczyna zatrzymała się, wciąż pod jego przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

- Profesorze? – Zapytała Hermiona niepewnie.

Ignorując ją, nauczyciel ominął Gryfonkę i pospieszył po schodach. Hermiona zawahała się na ułamek sekundy i pognała za nim. Złapała się poręczy, żeby łatwiej jej było wspinać się po schodach. Zdumiewające było to, jak szybko Snape zdawał się poruszać. Zza jego czarnej, falującej pod wpływem nieistniejącego wiatru szaty, wyglądało to jakby frunął.

Hermiona zmusiła się, aby biec dalej za mężczyzną, pomimo kłującego bólu w klatce piersiowej. Snape szybko dotarł do korytarza przed gabinetem Dumbledore'a. Cicho wymamrotał hasło, tak cicho, że Hermiona nie była w stanie go dosłyszeć, a gargulec ożył i odskoczył, aby go wpuścić. Mężczyzna zniknął na spiralnych schodach, a Hermiona usiadła na posadzce, opierając się o ścianę i czekając na jego powrót.

Tylko jedno logiczne wyjaśnienie, przyszło Hermionie do głowy; spotkanie Śmierciożerców. Choć Hermionie zdawało się, że to nieco za wcześnie, aby Voldemort zwoływał swoich zwolenników. Dziewczyna zawsze zakładała, że złe spotkania, złowieszcze plany i sesje tortur, mają miejsce późną nocą, a nie wczesnym wieczorem.

Siedząc samotnie w korytarzu, próbowała znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie i podziwiała portrety wiszące na ścianie. Sir Cadogan pojawił się na malowidle przedstawiającym morski krajobraz i wyciągnął miecz, wyzywając Hermionę na pojedynek. Przewracając oczami, zignorowała niedorobionego rycerza wywracającego się na piasku.

Jej pośladki, nogi i stopy zaczęły nieprzyjemnie mrowić i drętwieć, gdy Snape zszedł ze spiralnych schodów na dół. Dziewczyna wstała na spotkanie z nim, wygładzając przy tym spódnicę i szaty.

- Idź do swojego dormitorium panno Granger – nakazał jej Snape przechodząc obok.

- Ale… - zaczęła Hermiona.

- Żadnych ,,ale" – zawołał Snape zza ramienia – po prostu zrób to co powiedziałem.

- Tak proszę pana – odparła Hermiona, sztucznie salutując, wdzięczna, że Snape tego nie dostrzegł.

- Bardzo interesujący z niego dżentelmen – powiedział Dumbledore wyłaniając się zza pleców Hermiony i powodując tym samym, że podskoczyła z zaskoczenia – prawdopodobnie nawet bardziej teraz, niż kiedy był małym chłopcem. Zgodzi się pani ze mną, panno Granger?

- Tak, jest interesujący – potwierdziła Hermiona.

- Również bardzo inteligentny, jak jestem zmuszony zauważyć – skomentował Dumbledore owijając sobie brodę wokół kciuka.

- Inteligentny – powtórzyła tępo Hermiona – i działający na nerwy...

Dyrektor zachichotał na słowa swojej uczennicy, a jego niebieskie oczy błyskały radośnie, gdy przyglądał się jej przyjaźnie.

- Wie pani, panno Granger; od dłuższego czasu romansuję z pomysłem zafarbowania mojej brody na różowo – poinformował ją Dumbledore, – co pani o tym myśli?

- Jestem przekonana, że wyglądałby pan bardzo… ozdobnie z różową brodą, Dyrektorze – odpowiedziała Hermiona, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem powstrzymała wybuch śmiechu – ale mimo wszystko sądzę, że profesorowie Snape i McGonagall nie pochwaliliby takiej decyzji.

- To prawda – przytaknął Dumbledore – ale to nie ich szkoła i nie ich broda – mrugnął go niej porozumiewawczo i wrócił do swojego biura.

Gdy tylko stary czarodziej zniknął, Hermiona zachichotała cichutko próbując zobrazować sobie jak wyglądałby Dyrektor z taką ozdobą. Uczniowie prawdopodobnie uznaliby to za całkiem zabawne, tak samo jak profesor Flitwick, który bez wątpienia byłby zachwycony. Jednak było wysoce prawdopodobne, że McGonagall dostałaby udaru, a Snape zacisnąłby usta w tak wąską linię, że w ogóle nie byłoby ich widać, a pulsująca żyła na jego skroni bez wątpienia wyszłaby na wierzch.

Z głową pełną zabawnych myśli, Hermiona skierowała się na dół do jej pokoju wspólnego. Gdy zatrzymała się przed obrazem lwicy i węża, poczuła jak ktoś szarpie jej szaty, ale rozglądając się wokoło dostrzegła tylko pusty korytarz.

- Harry? – Zapytała i ledwie moment później jej przyjaciel wynurzył się z powietrza.

- Czekałem na ciebie – oznajmił, gdy już zupełnie zdjął swoją pelerynę niewidkę.

- I w tym celu potrzebowałeś być niewidzialnym? – odpowiedziała unosząc brew – Katrina.

Portret odsunął się i razem weszli do środka.

- Wow – westchnął Harry, gdy zobaczył pokój – jest fantastyczny. Filch patrolował korytarz; nie chciałem żeby mnie widział. Sama wiesz, jaki on jest. Z chęcią dałby mi szlaban, nawet bez jakiegokolwiek powodu.

o Cóż, masz rację, chodź zobaczyć mój pokój – powiedziała Hermiona prowadząc go na górę do jej dormitorium.

Gdy tylko weszli, Krzywołap ruszył przywitać się z właścicielką. Pogłaskała czule jego szyję, zanim zdjęła buty i szaty, a następnie usiadła na łóżku, z Kugucharem na swoich udach.

- Czy ja na prawdę jestem gejem? – Wyrzucił z siebie Harry.

- Tylko ty znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie – odpowiedziała Gryfonka z uśmiechem.

- Ale Ginny sądzi, że jestem – powiedział Złoty Chłopiec – tylko dlatego, że ją pocałowałem. Czy dziewczyny naprawdę potrafią wyczuć czyjąś orientację poprzez zwykły pocałunek?

- Może. Nie wiem – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami – tak na prawdę nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.

- Miałem romans z Cho – zauważył Harry – a ona jest dziewczyną. No i zawsze sądziłem, że Fleur jest piękna.

- Ponieważ jest po części wilą – powiedziała Hermiona – pamiętaj także, że nazwałeś Dracona seksownym.

- Cóż, nie miałem na myśli dokładnie tego, co powiedziałem – jęknął Harry – miałem na myśli, że on obnosi się wkoło z myślą, że jest seksowny, a dziewczyny… mogą go nie chcieć, ale wciąż uważają, że jest atrakcyjny, prawda? Słyszałem Lavender opisującą jak to gorący on nie jest. Chodzi mi o to, że mogę powiedzieć, że jest dobrze wyglądającym facetem, ale to jeszcze nie czyni ze mnie geja, mam rację?

- Tak, masz rację – potwierdziła Hermiona – ale chęć poczucia penisa innego faceta wetkniętego w twój tyłek, albo odwrotnie, jak najbardziej czyni z ciebie geja. Czy to jest właśnie to, czego pragniesz, Harry?

Zielonooki chłopak zarumienił się znacząco.

- Szczerze, to nigdy o tym nie myślałem – powiedział.

- A myślałeś o byciu w intymnych sytuacjach z dziewczynami? – Zapytała uprzejmie Hermiona.

- Nie – przyznał Harry – posiadanie Voldemorta w mojej głowie przez połowę czasu, stanowi pewne utrudnienie w snuciu erotycznych fantazji.

- W takim razie, jak się czułeś całując Ginny? – Dociekała Hermiona.

- Um… raczej nieprzyjemnie – wyznał chłopak – ale to dlatego, że znam ją tak długo, a Ron był tuż obok nas, więc to było okropnie dziwne i… i…

- I? – Naciskała Hermiona.

- Jej piersi ocierały się o mnie – powiedział Harry – to… no cóż… nie podobało mi się.

Hermiona zagryzła dolną wargę w zamyśleniu i zaczęła powoli rozpinać bluzkę.

- Hermiono, co ty do cholery robisz? – Zapytał Harry gorączkowo, gdy odkryła biustonosz koloru indygo. Odwrócił głowę, zdeterminowany by na nią nie patrzeć.

- Harry, uważam, że jest spora szansa, iż jesteś gejem – odpowiedziała Hermina poprawiając bluzkę i zakrywając bieliznę – większość gejów byłaby przerażona gdyby dziewczyna zaczęła się rozbierać na ich oczach.

- Ale ty nie jesteś dziewczyną, jesteś Hermioną – powiedział Harry, powodując, że twarz przyjaciółki się nachmurzyła – nie mówię tego w złośliwy sposób. Po prostu… nie myślę o tobie w ten sposób, bo… jesteś Hermioną. Moją przyjaciółką Hermioną.

- A co byś zrobił gdyby Draco zaczął się przed tobą rozbierać? – Zapytała Hermiona – wtedy też odwróciłbyś wzrok?

Harry pokiwał głową, ale Hermiona nie była przekonana.

- Może powinieneś trochę poeksperymentować – zasugerowała dziewczyna – pocałuj faceta; zobacz czy to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej.

- Hermiono, nie mogę tak po prostu podejść i zacząć obściskiwać się z jakimś obcym gościem – argumentował Harry logicznie.

- W takim razie, co powiesz na Draco? – Zapytała Hermiona – jak sam powiedziałeś, jest seksowny.

- Tak, a przy okazji ma ogromną ochotę wypruć mi flaki – odparł Harry – gdybym spróbował go pocałować, przekląłby mnie szybciej niż zdołałabyś powiedzieć quidditch. Poza tym, nie ma mowy żeby Draco Malfoy był gejem.

- Och, no dalej Harry – westchnęła Hermiona – widziałeś jak obcisłe spodnie nosi i jak perfekcyjnie zawsze układa włosy? Poza tym jestem święcie przekonana, że używa lakieru bezbarwnego, aby jego paznokcie ładnie błyszczały. Wasza dwójka całkiem nieźle wyglądałaby razem… ty z twoimi ciemnymi włosami, on z jego blond włosami… och i wasze oczy, zielone i szare, kolory Slytheriunu.

- Co? – wrzasnął Harry – Czemu ty w ogóle myślisz o koncepcie mnie i Malfoya będącymi… gejami… razem? Jeszcze nawet nie wiem czy jestem w ogóle gejem.

- To nie jest decyzja – zauważyła Hermiona – Albo jesteś homoseksualny, albo nie jesteś. Najwyraźniej po prostu, nie zdajesz sobie jeszcze sprawy ze swoich preferencji.

- Cokolwiek – powiedział Harry – ale no, daj spokój. Jestem Harry Potter. Nawet, jeśli jestem gejem, nigdy nie będę wystarczająco dobry dla Malfoya. Mam na myśli, że mam wiecznie nieułożone włosy, noszę okulary i mam bliznę, a on… on jest… cóż doskonały. Złote włosy, kremowo blada skóra, smukła sylwetka… ten świetnie zbudowany tyłek…

- Gapisz się na tyłek Draco? – Zaśmiała się Hermiona.

Wydając z siebie żałosne jęknięcie, Harry ukrył twarz w kołdrze.

- Dobra – powiedział przytłumionym głosem – jestem gejem.

- To cudownie Harry – oznajmiła mu Hermiona, brzmiąc na autentycznie zachwyconą.

- Mogłabyś, chociaż udawać, że jesteś zszokowana moim odkryciem – poskarżył się Harry podnosząc głowę.

- Przepraszam, powiedz mi to jeszcze raz – nakazała Hermiona.

- Hermiono, jestem gejem – powiedział Harry.

- Naprawdę? – Zapytała Hermiona, wytrzeszczając oczy i otwierając buzię w szoku – o mój boże, jestem taka zszokowana… nie miałam pojęcia.

- Dziękuję ci, tak lepiej – odparł chłopak – Ron jakoś to przeżyje, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że tak – zapewniła go Hermiona – jestem świadoma, że czasami jest kolosalnym idiotą, ale wciąż to twój najlepszy przyjaciel. Poza tym, jego brat Charlie jest biseksualny.

- Jest bi? – Zapytał Harry, a Hermiona przytaknęła – och, to… miło. To, że jestem gejem nie zmieni naszej przyjaźni, prawda? – Spytał.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Czemu coś miałoby się zmienić? – Odpowiedziała Gryfonka.

- Chodzi mi o to, że… cóż, nie zamierzasz zmuszać mnie do malowania się, lub plotkowania ze mną o chłopcach i w ogóle nic w ten deseń, prawda? – Zapytał Harry.

- Harry, to nic nie zmienia – uspokoiła go Hermiona – Naprawdę nic, tak na prawdę sądzę, że możecie być z Draco świetni, jako para.

- Może i on jest na prawdę atrakcyjny – zakwestionował Złoty Chłopiec – ale my się wzajemnie nienawidzimy, pamiętasz?

- Daj mu, chociaż szansę na zostanie twoim przyjacielem – poprosiła Hermiona – on jest naprawdę dobrą osobą, kiedy już go poznasz. Proszę, przynajmniej spróbuj się z nim zaprzyjaźnić… dla mnie?

- Dla ciebie – westchnął Harry, a potem pożegnał się z przyjaciółką i wyszedł.

- Och Krzywołapku, tak bardzo lubię, kiedy wszystko idzie po mojej myśli – powiedziała Hermiona – Już niedługo Harry i Draco będą przyjaciółmi… potem Potter zobaczy go w zupełnie innym świetle i zacznie mieć erotyczne sny z jego udziałem i w dzień coraz częściej będą się zdarzały dziwne momenty. A kiedy, Harry zobaczy Dracona, to będzie tak, jakby szedł w zwolnionym tempie i serce Harry'ego będzie przyspieszać za każdym razem i będzie w stanie myśleć jedynie o Draco Malfoyu. Potem Harry ogłosi swoją miłość i chłopaka będzie musiał przyznać, że on kochał Pottera cały czas i będą się całować i kochać i mieć szczęśliwe homoseksualne małżeństwo i dzieci... Och, czekaj… mężczyźni nie mogą mieć dzieci... No, ale mogliby adoptować. Albo koty, mogą zawsze mieć koty. To prawie tak, jakby mieli dzieci. Och, nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę druhną na ich ślubie.


	12. Irytujący i Nieznośna

_**Od tłumaczki: **Cóż, poprzedni rozdział jaki był (a zwłaszcza jego kocówka) każdy wie. No coż, w tym opowiadaniu zdarzają się takie momenty, ale są one na tyle rzadko, że osobiście uważam, iż nie jest to większy problem. Zapraszam do lektury rozdziału dwunastego!_

_Betowała niezastąpiona **Warsi**, za co stokrotnie jej dziękuję!_

* * *

**Rozdział dwunasty – Irytujący i Nieznośna**

Hermiona zeszła na śniadanie i usiadła pomiędzy Harrym i Nevillem, lustrując wzrokiem stół nauczycielski, aby tylko zerknąć na Dumbledore'a.

- Ciągle biała – skomentowała cicho, dostrzegając jego długą brodę.

- Co tam mamroczesz? – Zapytał Ron z naprzeciwka, z buzią pełną na wpół przeżutego jajka i bekonu.

- Jak atrakcyjnie, Ronaldzie – docięła mu Hermiona sarkastycznie – naprawdę atrakcyjnie.

Rudzielec zamrugał z mina zupełnego ogłupienia na twarzy i wepchnął więcej jedzenia do ust.

- Siedemnaście lat na karku i wciąż nie opanował umiejętności jedzenia z zamkniętymi ustami – wymamrotała Hermiona, nasypując sobie płatków śniadaniowych.

- Więc, transmutacja jest dziś pierwsza – przemówił Harry z nadzieją powstrzymania kłótni pomiędzy dwójką jego najlepszych przyjaciół.

- Tak, chcę porozmawiać z McGonagall – powiedziała Hermiona popijając sok dyniowy – może ona ma jakiś pomysł, dlaczego nie mogłam się zmienić tego lata. Och, Harry, popatrz, kto właśnie wszedł.

Harry spojrzał w kierunku drzwi wejściowych i zobaczył Dracona dumnie kroczącego w stronę stołu Slytherinu.

- No i? – Zapytał Harry zamaczając kiełbaskę w żółtku jajka.

- Obiecałeś mi, że się z nim zaprzyjaźnisz – przypomniała mu uprzejmie Hermiona.

- Co zrobiłeś? – Spytał Ron z wyrazem horroru na twarzy.

- Obiecałem spróbować – odparł Harry.

- Ale stary, to Malfoy – gderał Ron.

- Ma na imię Draco – powiedziała Hermiona – a poza tym, chciałabym abyś ty także spróbował.

- Nie w tym życiu – odrzekł rudzielec wydłubując z zębów kawałek bekonu.

- Zachowujesz się bardzo niedojrzale, wiesz o tym? – Zapytała dziewczyna retorycznie.

Ron odpowiedział pokazując jej język. Na ten widok dziewczyna jedynie przewróciła oczami i powróciła do konsumpcji śniadania.

Kilka minut później, sowy wleciały do środka zasypując swoich właścicieli gradem listów i paczek. Hedwiga również się pojawiła, a Harry podzielił się z nią śniadaniem, głaszcząc zwierzaka czule.

Ogromna sowa wylądowała również przed Nevillem, tachając niemałą paczkę z rzeczami, których zapomniał zabrać, wraz z listem od babci.

Za namową Hermiony, ona, Harry i Ron usiedli z Draconem na Transmutacji. Hermiona specjalnie zaaranżowała to tak, aby Potter i Malfoy usiedzieli obok siebie. Dziewczyna usiadła pomiędzy Harrym i Ronem, tak, więc rudzielec i blondyn siedzieli możliwie jak najdalej od siebie nawzajem i nie mogli wdać się w walkę, albo kłócić zbyt dużo.

Lekcje McGonagall zawsze wymagały od nich dużo uwagi i skupienia, nie mogli, więc normalnie porozmawiać, ale mimo to Hermiona zachęcała ich do jak najczęstszej wymiany zdań. Sprawy między nimi ciągle były niepoukładane, ale przynajmniej zachowywali się jak ludzie cywilizowani. Z drugiej strony stołu Ron narzekał pod nosem, rzucając nieprzyjemnie docinki pod adresem Ślizgonów.

Gdy lekcja dobiegła końca, Hermiona została w tyle, tak, aby móc porozmawiać z nauczycielką.

- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić panno Granger? – Zapytała McGonagall, gdy uczniowie opuścili pomieszczenie.

- Tegoroczne lato – zaczęła Hermiona, a Minerwa pokiwała głową w zrozumieniu.

- Słyszałam całą historię – powiedziała – profesor Snape uskarża się na to, nieustannie, gdy tylko jest w pokoju nauczycielskim.

- Och – odpowiedziała Hermiona, niepewna jak powinna się czuć w związku z tą informacją – cóż, pani profesor, zastanawiam się czy jest szansa, że zna pani powód, dla którego nie byłam w stanie powrócić do ludzkiej postaci.

-Obawiam się, że nie – poinformowała ją McGonagall – jest możliwe, że strach i rozpacz w związku z tą sytuacją miały na ciebie wpływ. Mogło to być też spowodowane tym, że nigdy wcześniej nie zmieniałaś postaci poza Hogwartem; może magia zamku w jakiś sposób ci w tym pomaga. Ale nie mogę podać ci konkretnej odpowiedzi. Czy któryś ze Śmierciożerców trafił w ciebie jakimś zaklęciem lub urokiem?

- Nie, przemieniłam się zanim choćby zdołali spróbować – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- W takim razie, niestety pozostanie to zagadką – westchnęła McGonagall – próbowałaś się przemienić od tamtego czasu?

- Och nie, nie chciałam ryzykować – powiedziała dziewczyna.

- W takim razie spróbuj teraz – zaproponowała jej kobieta – jeśli nie dasz rady zmienić się z powrotem, pomogę ci w tym.

Kiwając głową, Hermiona położyła torbę na biurku i skoncentrowała się. Sekundę później, udało jej się pomyślnie zamienić w kotkę.

- A teraz zmień się z powrotem – poinstruowała nauczycielka.

Mocno się koncentrując, Hermiona pomyślała o swojej ludzkiej postaci i w niecałą sekundę stała z powrotem na dwóch nogach, bez śladu jakiegokolwiek futra.

- Zrobiłam to – Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się.

- Istotnie – odparła McGonagall – w takim razie nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego nie mogłaś tego zrobić latem. A teraz, lepiej pospiesz się na następną lekcję panno Granger.

- Racja, mam Eliksiry – przypomniała sobie Hermiona – czy mogłaby pani napisać mi notkę?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała McGonagall wyciągając pióro – aczkolwiek, podejrzewam, że notka nie uchroni cię przed utratą punktów i nie obroni przed profesorem Snapem.

- Wciąż jest na mnie wściekły – wymamrotała Hermiona, biorąc karteczkę od opiekunki.

- Lepiej biegnij – doradziła nauczycielka kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.

Przerzucając torbę przez ramie, Hermiona ruszyła szybkim tempem w kierunku sali Eliksirów. Jednakże, gdy się zbliżała jej stopy same zaczęły coraz bardziej zwalniać. Duża część jej, chciała właśnie zapaść na bardzo ciężką chorobę, wrócić do dormitorium i schować się zanim lekcja nie dobiegnie końca. Gdyby była nieco bardziej taka jak Harry i Ron prawdopodobnie by to zrobiła, ale była Hermioną Granger i jej niezaspokojony głód wiedzy pozwolił jej dotrzeć do drzwi klasy.

Stała przed wejściem do pomieszczenia i nieśmiało zapukała, zanim popchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka.

- Jak miło, że postanowiła pani do nas dołączyć, panno Granger – zauważył Snape sarkastycznie.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – odpowiedziała, podchodząc do niego i wręczając mu notkę, którą nauczycielka Transmutacji napisała dla niej – musiałam pilnie porozmawiać z profesor McGonagall.

Snape wziął od niej karteczkę, następnie bez czytania jej przekręcił nią kilka razy pomiędzy swoimi długimi, bladymi palcami, a potem wyrzucił ją do kosza.

- Siadaj – rozkazał Snape, a Hermiona szybko wykonała jego polecenie – dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za marną punktualność Prefekt Naczelnej.

Wyciągając niezbędne rzeczy, Hermiona prędko zabrała się do pracy, chcąc nadgonić stracony czas. Nawet pomimo tego, że przyszła na lekcję spóźniona, zdawała się ona ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Gdy wreszcie zadzwonił dzwonek, sygnalizując przerwę, Hermiona czuła się jakby była uwięziona w klasie, przez co najmniej kilka dni.

Trzymając głowę nisko, Hermiona prędko spróbowała wyjść z pomieszczenia, zanim Snape zdołałby jej to uniemożliwić, ale nie była wystarczająco szybka. Profesor nakazał jej zostać. Harry i Ron posłali jej pocieszające spojrzenia, a Draco dyskretnie złapał ją za rękę, gdy ją wymijał.

- Zamknij drzwi, Draco – polecił Snape, gdy blondyn wychodził z klasy.

Gdy zaskrzypiały zamykane drzwi, Hermiona nagle poczuła się jakby była zamknięta w Azkabanie, z jej własnym, prywatnym dementorem. Potem w myślach przywołała obraz straszliwego pocałunku dementora. Zadrżała na tę myśl zanim spojrzała na Snape'a. Wizja jego pocałunku, nie wydawała się aż tak przerażająca. Jej wzrok przeniósł się na jego wargi, zanim potrząsnęła głową odganiając nieprzyzwoite myśli.

- Czego pan ode mnie oczekuje, profesorze? – Zapytała Hermiona starając się brzmieć uprzejmie.

- Oświeć mnie, co było tak ważnego, że musiałaś uciąć sobie pogawędkę z profesor McGonagall, podczas gdy powinnaś być tutaj? – Dociekał.

- Chciałam tylko zapytać, czy ma jakiś pomysł, dlaczego nie byłam w stanie zmienić się z powrotem w człowieka tego lata – wyjaśniła mu Hermiona – ale niestety nie wiedziała.

- Proszę się nie ośmieszać, panno Granger – odparł Snape – oboje wiemy, jaki był powód tego, że nie zmieniła się pani z powrotem.

- Przepraszam? – Spytała Hermiona, zupełnie skonfundowana.

- Była pani jak najbardziej zdolna do przekształcenia się z powrotem, jeśli taka byłaby pani wola – powiedział jej Snape – ale tak wścibski bachor, uznał za zabawne wtargnięcie do mojego domu i szpiegowanie mnie, by potem rozpowiadać o szczegółach mojego życia prywatnego swoim żałosnym koleżkom.

- Och, to po prostu śmieszne – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, tym samym skupiając na sobie wzrok Snape'a – nie prosiłam pana o wyjęcie mnie z tamtego krzaka, zabranie do weterynarza, czy wzięcie do pańskiego domu. Na początku byłam zbyt wystraszona by zmienić się z powrotem, bo nie wiedziałam czy można panu zaufać, ale gdy tylko pojawił się Dumbledore spróbowałam się zmienić, ale bez skutku.

- Kłamiesz – warknął Snape naruszając jej prywatną przestrzeń i zmuszając do cofania się aż jej plecy dotykały ściany – jeśli odważysz się choćby wspomnieć cokolwiek o tych wakacjach żywej duszy, uczynię z twojego nędznego życia piekło.

Mierzył ją wzrokiem jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem odsunął się, odwrócił plecami i odszedł do swojego biurka.

- Dlaczego pan się mną zajął? – Zapytała zanim zdołała się powstrzymać.

Na moment Snape zamarł, ale szybko się opanował i spojrzał na nią z przekąsem.

- To część mojej pracy – poinformował ją – miałem nadzieję znaleźć panią gdzieś w rowie, martwą, ale niestety nie miałem tego szczęścia.

- Nie musi pan udawać takiego gbura – odpowiedziała dziewczyna – wiem już, że w rzeczywistości jest pan przyzwoitym człowiekiem.

- Wynoś się stąd natychmiast, Granger – syknął Mistrz Eliksirów – albo, gdy twoi przyjaciele zejdą tu by sprawdzić, co z tobą, odnajdą twoje poćwiartowane ciało.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, popchnęła drzwi i wypadła z pomieszczenia, głośno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

- Irytujący mężczyzna – wymamrotała Hermiona ponuro pod nosem.

- Nieznośna dziewucha – wyszeptał Snape do pustej klasy.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki:** Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednimi rozdziałami - to na prawdę daje kopa i motywuje do dalszej pracy! Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć kiedy dokładnie następny rozdział, ale najbliższe kilka odcinków darzę szczególnym... hm... sentymentem? Więc raczej możliwie szybko. Póki co pozdrawiam wszystkich i proszę o cierpliwość! **Ahoj!**_


	13. Krucza Zdobycz

_**Od tłumaczki: **Wspomniałam już, że to jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów?_

_Betowała niezastąpiona **Warsi**._

* * *

_"Czytając końcówkę poplułam monitor pomidorową. :D Wiesz jak trudno ryż się sprząta?"_  
_**Warsi**_

* * *

**Rozdział trzynasty – Krucza Zdobycz**

Piątego września Hermiona obudziła się z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Skopując kołdrę zeskoczyła z łóżka i tanecznym krokiem podeszła do ogromnego lustra, aby przyjrzeć się swojemu odbiciu. Dzisiaj były jej osiemnaste urodziny. Odwróciła głowę, przyglądając się sobie z każdej strony. Nie wyglądała wcale starzej niż dzień temu, ani się tak nie czuła, ale osiemnastka to wciąż ważna sprawa. A przynajmniej taką była w mugolskim świecie.

Cichutkie miauczenie zaanonsowało przybycie Krzywołapa, które zaczął łasić się do jej nóg. Pochyliła się, aby go pogłaskać, a on w podzięce polizał jej twarz. Wydawało się, że wiedział o jej urodzinach, bo zachowywał się wyjątkowo czule jak na niego.

Gdy się ubierała, usłyszała jak Krzywołap miauczy pod oknem. Odwróciła się i ujrzała kruka na zewnątrz. Spojrzała na ptaka i pospiesznie się czymś okryła. Kruk na ten widok zakrakał i odleciał. Z jakiegoś powodu, Hermiona czuła się jakby stworzenie naruszało jej prywatność, ale było to raczej irracjonalne przeczucie, bo to był tylko ptak.

Zbiegła na dół spiralnymi schodami i spotkała Draco w ich pokoju wspólnym. Siedział na zielonej kanapie i trzymał na kolanach czerwoną poduszkę. Na stoliku przed nim leżał bukiet kwiatów, pudełko czekoladek, włochata maskotka i książka owinięta w srebrny papier.

- Dobry – przywitał się Draco, gdy Krzywołap podbiegł do niego się przywitać.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała Hermiona, opadając na siedzenie obok blondyna i spojrzała na stosik prezentów na stole – to wszystko dla mnie? – Zapytała zaskoczona, patrząc na niego.

- Jak najbardziej – potwierdził, kiwając głową.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, na co ten jedynie przewrócił oczami.

- Nie ciesz się tak – ostrzegł Draco – nic z tego nie jest ode mnie. Nie poczuwałem się w obowiązku do dawania ci czegokolwiek. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że są twoje urodziny dopóki nie pojawiły się tu te graty dla ciebie.

Na słowa chłopaka Hermiona uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Doskonale wiedziała, że prezenty były od niego. Lekki róż na jego policzkach był najlepszym tego dowodem.

- Cóż, są wspaniałe – powiedziała Hermiona, otwierając czekoladki i wkładając jedną do ust. Następnie poczęstowała go jedną, a on ją niechętnie przyjął – jestem bardzo wdzięczna temu, kto je wybierał.

- W porządku – odparł Draco – tak długo, jak jesteś świadoma, że to nie ode mnie.

- Oczywiście, że nie – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła pluszowego smoka do piersi. Ten konkretny prezent był wręcz podpisem chłopca, smok był w końcu blisko związany z jego imieniem. Potem dziewczyna pochyliła się i powąchała kwiaty. Były to magiczne róże. Łodygi były zielone, ze złotymi kolcami, a płatki czerwone, ze srebrnymi obwódkami; kolory Gryffindoru i Slytherinu.

Po zabraniu prezentów na górę, do jej pokoju, Hermiona i Draco ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Weszli do pomieszczenia i każde poszło w swoją stronę. Gdy Hermiona zbliżyła się do stoły Gryfonów usłyszała chóralne „Sto lat", a Ginny była pierwszą, która ją uściskała.

Harry pozwolił sobie na nałożenie wszystkich ulubionych przez nią potraw na jej talerz. Hermiona usiadła i zaczęła jeść, podczas gdy jej szkolni koledzy składali jej życzenia, a niektóry, jak Dean, Seamus i Parvati wręczali jej kartki, natomiast bliscy przyjaciele raczyli ją prezentami.

Nawet Neville dał jej kartkę urodzinową i małego kaktusa, którego mogła zabrać do pokoju. Od Ginny dostała parę kolczyków, od Rona kolekcję olejków zapachowych i świec, a Harry wręczył jej naszyjnik w kształcie małej, srebrnej gwiazdki. Luna odeszła od stołu Krukonów, aby życzyć Hermionie wszystkiego najlepszego, sprezentowała jej także bransoletkę przyjaźni. Była ona z pewnością wykonana własnoręcznie i Hermiona natychmiastowo założyła ją na nadgarstek, dziękując młodszej dziewczynie.

Kiedy wleciały sowy z pocztą poranną, kilka z nich wylądowało przed Hermioną. Jedna z nich, szkolna sowa, dostarczyła jej prezenty i życzenia od rodziców. Inna, Errol należący do klanu Weasleyów; ten akurat nie wylądował tylko upadł zaraz po doręczeniu przesyłki. Pani Weasley zrobiła Hermionie, miękki, granatowy sweter, domowe smakołyki a także nieco zgnieciony tort urodzinowy. Była także paczka od bliźniaków, dostarczona przez ich własną sowę Sztuczkę.

Była nieco niepewna i zawahała się przed otwarciem pudełka, ale nie była przecież Gryfonką za nic. Otworzyła wieczko i w górę wystrzeliły, słynne fajerwerki Weasleyów, okrążając salę. Z gardeł wielu uczniów wyrwały się „ochy" i „achy" na ten widok. Pokaz zakończył się spektakularnym, błyszczącym napisem „Szczęśliwych osiemnastych urodzin Hermiono! Od Freda i George'a z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów".

- Nawet czyjeś urodziny, Fred i George traktują, jako okazję do zareklamowania swoich towarów – wymamrotała Ginny, gdy fajerwerki przestały strzelać.

Ostatnia sowa upuściła, zwykłe prostokątne pudełko. Po otwarciu, Hermiona znalazła w środku krucze pióro.

- Pióro? – zapytał Ron, zaglądając do pudełka i marszcząc nos – Kto do jasnej cholery miałby ci coś takiego wysłać?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała Hermiona nie mogąc odpędzić nieprzyjemnych myśli, że miało to związek z tym samym krukiem, którego widziała za oknem sypialni.

- Hermiono? – Zapytał zatroskanym głosem Harry, widząc niepokój na twarzy przyjaciółki.

- Nie przejmuj się Harry, to prawdopodobnie nic takiego – powiedziała mu, zabierała Ronowi pudełko, zatrzasnęła pokrywkę i wrzuciła je do swojej szkolnej torby – moglibyście pomóc mi zabrać to wszystko na górę zanim zaczną się Zaklęcia?

Kiwnęli głowami i Harry, Ron i Neville pomogli Hermionie zanieść jej rzeczy.

- Ładne kwiaty – skomplementował Neville, gdy zauważył róże, które Hermiona umieściła w wazonie na biurku.

- Dzięki – odparła, nie wspominając, że są od Draco.

Wyjrzała za okno w swojej sypialni, przez moment spodziewając się zobaczyć tam kruka, ale nie było nawet śladu stworzenia.

Jej ostatnią lekcją tego dnia była Obrona Przed Czarną Magią z profesorem Moodym. Gdy lekcja dobiegła końca, Hermiona została w klasie, żeby z nim porozmawiać, a Ron i Harry czekali na nią.

- Co jest, Granger? – Zapytał Moody szorstko, pociągając łyk napoju ze swojej piersiówki, a jego oko obróciło się w sposób niekontrolowany przez mężczyznę.

- Zostało mi to dzisiaj dostarczone poranną pocztą – wyjaśniła Hermiona, wyciągając pudełko z kruczym piórem z torby – na razie nikt nie dotykał tego pióra. Nie jestem pewna czy to bezpieczne. Jakby nie patrzeć, to dość dziwna przesyłka. Mógłby mi pan powiedzieć czy jest ono zaklęte?

Biorąc od niej pudełko, Moody wciągnął różdżkę i wymamrotał kilka zaklęć. Nic się nie wydarzyło, więc Hermiona zakładała, że wszystko szło dobrze. Chowając różdżkę z powrotem, Szalonooki ostrożnie podniósł pióro do swojego zniszczonego nosa i powąchał. Trójka uczniów patrzyła jak następnie były auror wystawia język i delikatnie liże pióro.

- Ani jednej klątwy – oznajmił w końcu Moody odkładając pióro z powrotem do pudełka.

- Tak… ee… dziękuję panu – odpowiedziała Hermiona, po czym razem z dwójką chłopców skierowali się w stronę drzwi.

- Granger – zawołał Moody, lustrując ją spojrzeniem magicznego oka – na twoim miejscu poprosiłbym profesor McGonagall, aby na to zerknęła.

Hermiona skinęła głową w odpowiedzi i wyszła z klasy. Trio szło korytarzem, w ciszy, zanim Ron nie przełamał milczenia, głośno komentując stan umysłowy starego aurora.

- Zamierzasz zapytać McGonagall o to pióro? – Zapytał Harry, gdy dotarli do schodów i zaczęli się na nie wspinać.

- Nie jestem pewna – odparła Hermiona – Chyba tak. Ale raczej nie dzisiaj.

- Powinnaś iść z nami do pokoju wspólnego, Miona – oznajmił Ron – są twoje urodziny, chodź i spędź je z resztą Gryfonów.

- Czemu wy nie przyjdziecie do mojego dormitorium? – Zasugerowała Hermiona – jest większe, młodsze roczniki nie będą nam przeszkadzać, no i będziecie mieli okazję lepiej poznać Draco. Powinniśmy również zaprosić Lunę.

- Nie chcę spędzać czasu wolnego z Malfoyem – poskarżył się Ron.

- Jestem pewien, że Zgredek będzie bardziej niż szczęśliwy mogąc podrzucić nam trochę żarcia – powiedział Harry do dziewczyny, zupełnie ignorując narzekania Rona.

- W takim razie chodźmy – powiedziała Gryfonka – będzie dobra zabawa. Aha, ale nie zapraszajcie Lavender i Parvati.

Po obiedzie, w pokoju wspólnym Prefektów Naczelnych zorganizowana została niewielka impreza. Gdy Draco usłyszał o tym, co jest zaplanowane na wieczór, zdecydował, że nie chce być jedynym Ślizgonem, więc zaprosił Blaise'a.

Była również Luna, która miała na sobie błyszczącą sukienkę, zmieniającą kolor w zależności od jej nastroju. W tej chwili była ona niebieska, co znaczyło, że dziewczyna jest szczęśliwa. Ginny także przyszła i siedziała obok Krukonki. Neville, Dean i Semus też się pojawili, tak samo jak; ku irytacji Hermiony; Lavender i Parvati.

Harry rzucił jej przepraszające spojrzenie, a Hermiona przyjrzała się Ronowi, który wyglądał podejrzanie niewinnie. Była pewna, że to rudzielec zaprosił tutaj Lavender i Parvati, specjalnie po to, aby ją drażniły, tylko, dlatego, że nie chciał przebywać w tym samym pokoju, co Draco.

Gdy grupa śmiała się, żartowała, od czasu do czasu coś zajadając i popijając piwo kremowe i Ognistą Whisky, Hermiona zaczęła delikatnie wypychać Harry'ego w kierunku Draco i Blaise'a, zachęcając go do rozmowy.

Wyglądało na to, że Blaise zrozumiał plan dziewczyny, bo dyskretnie odsunął się od Harry'ego i Draco ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Ciemnoskóry chłopak przesunął się do Ginny i Luny, gdy nagle sukienka Krukonki zmieniła kolor na różowy, oznajmiając wszem i wobec, że jest ona teraz w romantycznym nastroju.

Wyglądało na to, że Harry i Draco dobrze się dogadywali i nie próbowali się wzajemnie przekląć, Hermiona podeszła do Rona i zadbała o to, aby jego uwaga była odwrócona, tak by nie wpychał się pomiędzy dwójkę chłopaków i nie przeszkadzał.

Kilka godzin później, kiedy wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich dormitoriów, Hermiona spojrzała na Malfoy'a i zobaczyła, że ten się uśmiecha. Złapała go za rękę i zaciągnęła na sofę, a następnie usadziła obok siebie i poprosiła żeby zdał jej pełną relację, o tym, co zaszło pomiędzy nim a Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył.

- Tylko rozmawialiśmy – odparł Draco – to nic wielkiego.

- Owszem, tak – zaprzeczyła dziewczyna żywo – o czym rozmawialiście?

- O niczym interesującym – powiedział jej – to była tylko rozmowa.

- Jesteś zawstydzony – zauważyła Gryfonka – dlaczego jesteś zawstydzony? Co takiego Harry powiedział?

- Powiedział mi, że… powiedział, że wyglądam dobrze, gdy się uśmiecham, dobra? – Odpowiedział w końcu Draco – to wszystko.

- Och, to cudownie – powiedziała rozmarzona Hermiona – zaczyna cię lubić, widzę to.

- Nie, nie zaczyna – westchnął Draco – po prostu starał się być miły. To jest właśnie to, co wy Gryfoni robicie. W każdym razie, idę spać, moje zewnętrzne piękno potrzebuje odpoczynku. Dobranoc Hermiono. Cieszę się, że dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłaś.

- Branoc – odpowiedziała Hermiona, patrząc jak chłopiec wchodzi po schodach do swojego pokoju – i dziękuję.

Hermiona poszła do własnego pokoju i miała szczery zamiar przebrać w nową pidżamę, którą przysłali jej rodzice, ale jej wzrok padł na pudełko i zmieniła zdanie. Zdjęła pokrywkę, wyjęła ze środka krucze pióro i przebiegła wzdłuż niego palcami. Z piórem w dłoni, zeszła na dół i skierowała się prosto do biura McGonagall.

Jednakże, gdy była już blisko drzwi do kwater jej głowy domu, zmieniła kurs i udała się do lochów. Dotarła pod drzwi do biura Snape'a, które prowadziły także do jego prywatnych komnat. Z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy, dziewczyna zapukała i poczekała na zaproszenie.

Stała na korytarzu już kilka minut, więc w końcu pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. Szybko przeskanowała wzrokiem pomieszczenie i ustaliła, że Snape'a tu nie ma, więc prawdopodobnie był w swoich prywatnych kwaterach. Zapukała do drugich drzwi, ale tym razem także nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi, więc bez pardonu weszła do środka.

Mistrz Eliksirów siedział w czarnym, skórzanym fotelu, przed kominkiem z kieliszkiem; zdawałoby się wina; w ręce. Choć jeśli pogłoski o wampiryzmie Snape'a były prawdziwe to mogła być to równie dobrze krew.

Hermiona odgoniła od siebie te myśli, a mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią.

- Czy rodzice nie nauczyli pani, że to niegrzeczne wchodzić do czyjegoś pokoju bez zaproszenia? – Zapytał ją.

- Jeśli nie chciał mnie pan tu, powinien pan odpowiedzieć na moje pukanie i poprosić abym odeszła – odpowiedziała Hermiona – albo chociaż zamknąć drzwi, ale jako że były otwarte, założyłam, że spodziewał się pan, iż przyjdę tego wieczoru.

Brew Snape'a opadła, a profesor spojrzał na ciecz w swoim kieliszku. Hermiona miała szczerą nadzieję, że to było wino, bo jeśli ta teoria o wampiryzmie była prawdziwa, to prawdopodobnym było, że to jej krew zapełni kieliszek w następnej kolejności.

- Czego pani chce, panno Granger? – Zadał pytanie Snape, ponownie na nią patrząc.

Hermiona uniosła trzymane pióro, jakby to było odpowiedzią na jego pytanie.

- Dlaczego to zostało mi przysłane tego ranka? – Spytał.

- Skąd niby miałbym wiedzieć? – Odparł Snape.

- Niech pan mi powie – Hermiona nie odpuszczała.

- Nie mam pani nic do powiedzenia – odpowiedział gładko.

Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę, aby powstrzymać gniewną replikę.

- Czy to pan mi to przysłał? – Zapytała go, starając się, aby jej głos brzmiał jak najspokojniej.

- Jaki miałbym powód, aby wysłać coś takiego? – Odbił piłeczkę.

- Nie odpowiedział pan na moje pytanie – zauważyła Hermiona.

- I nie zamierzam – odrzekł Snape niedbale.

- Czemu nie? – Dziewczyna warknęła na niego – profesorze – dodała pospiesznie, jednocześnie podejmując próbę, aby jej głos brzmiał nieco bardziej uprzejmie.

- Czekam, aż pani samodzielnie odpowie sobie na to pytanie – oznajmił jej mężczyzna.

Ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się od krzyczenia z irytacji, Hermiona odwróciła się na pięcie i wymaszerowała z pokoju, pozwalając drzwiom trzasnąć za nią.

Kiedy wróciła do pokoju i wyjrzała za okno, dostrzegła kruka przycupniętego na parapecie. Dziewczyna podeszła do okna i otworzyła je szeroko, tak żeby ptak mógł wlecieć do środka. Potem Hermiona odłożyła pióro z powrotem do pudełka i przemieniła się w kotkę. Pobiegła w kierunku ptaka, ale ten nawet nie drgnął, co z pewnością zrobiłby normalny ptak. Nie mrugnął nawet okiem, gdy Krzywołap okrążył go, rzucając mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

Hermiona powróciła to ludzkiej postaci i stanęła z rękami wspartymi na biodrach, mierząc kruka groźnym wzrokiem. Krzywołap zaczął wydawać agresywne odgłosy, więc Hermiona uspokoiła go poprzez głaskanie jego futra.

- Idź i dotrzymaj dzisiaj towarzystwa Draconowi – powiedziała mi, a Krzywołap posłusznie usłuchał i wyszedł.

Kruk polatał chwilę po pokoju a potem usadowił się na poduszkach.

- Czego chcesz, ty durny ptaku? – Zapytała Hermiona ze złością, nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi – och, po prostu znikaj stąd.

Kruk najnormalniej w świecie zignorował jej słowa i dalej gapił się na nią ze swojego miejsca na poduszce.

- Dobra, zostań – Hermiona westchnęła – nie dbam o to.

Zdjęła buty i skarpetki, a następnie ściągnęła ręcznie robiony sweter, który dostała od pani Weasley. Kruk nie poruszył się i Hermiona zaczęła czuć się niezręcznie, ale kontynuowała i pozbyła się koszulki. Następnie rozpięła pasek i wysupłała nogi ze swoich jeansów, zostając tylko w bieliźnie.

Kruk wciąż wpatrywał się w nią uważnie, przyglądał się jej tak jakby była jego zdobyczą.

Czując jak delikatny rumieniec rozprzestrzenia się po całym jej ciele, Hermiona przełożyła ręce za plecy, aby odpiąć stanik. Pozwoliła mu opaść na podłogę, uwalniając jej średnich rozmiarów piersi. Jej sutki zesztywniały od chłodnego wiatru, który wpadał do pomieszczenia przez wciąż otwarte okno. Utrzymując na sobie spojrzenie kruka, dziewczyna zsunęła majtki i podeszła bliżej do łóżka, zupełnie naga.

- Widział już pan wystarczająco? – Zapytała Hermiona – profesorze Snape.

Kruk rozpostarł skrzydła i wyfrunął przez okno. Dziewczyna natychmiast podbiegła do niego i je zamknęła, zaciągając zasłony. Jej serce biło nienaturalnie szybko, a jej żołądek skręcał się w ten szczególny sposób.

Ubrała się w pidżamę, zgasiła światło i wspięła się na łóżko. Czuła się bardzo speszona i miała zawroty głowy. Nie miała stuprocentowej pewności, ale miała solidne powody, aby sądzić, iż kruk był w rzeczywistości profesorem Snapem. Jeśli to była prawda, to Hermiona właśnie rozebrała się do naga na oczach swojego nauczyciela.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki:** Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć kiedy następny rozdział bo tak jakby wyjeżdżam. Mam nadzieję, że ten się Wam spodobał - proszę, dajcie znak, że jesteście! Pozdrawiam. **Ahoj!**_


End file.
